You're My Only Fate
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Jeanne is a foreigner from France who transfers to Owari, Japan for her new school. But what happens when she meets the "Great Fool"? This story contains swearing, and future lemons. There are other pairings in the story.
1. The Fool

A sound of an alarm clock rang throughout a bedroom, a fair skinned hand came out from underneath the covers and gently turned it off, letting out a yawn. The figure got out of bed in their apartment and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The figure walked out in her school uniform fixing her blonde hair and blue ribbon in the back of her braided hair. Blue eyes scanning over her body, checking to see if everything was in order. Her lips were pouty and she had a robust chest, and lean figure. She let out a sigh as she fixed her skirt again, just to make sure. Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc had moved to Owari, Japan to start a new school year, her parents had paid for an apartment, and most of her expenses, and for her to be able to attend school of course. However, her parents were back in France, along with people she knew, and memories she held so dear. This was a new place, a new beginning for Jeanne. As she picked up her school bag and headed out her apartment, she looked across the street at all the buildings and everything around her. Japan was quite different from France, the buildings were oddly shaped, and everything was technical and sort of busy. After being entranced in her surroundings, Jeanne gasped and realized she needed to hurry off to school, so she started off in a sprint, hoping for the best on her first day.

"Nii san you need to get up!" a sweet long pink haired girl squeaked as she entered a dark room, where a body lay motionless under the covers. The figure gave a groan and nestled further into the covers. The girl sighed and went down the stairs, "I can't get him up, he's going to be late again". A small 14 year old boy with short silver hair gave a sigh as he tried to keep his composure, "He never gets up on time" he said as he put stuff into his bag. The girl went to put her shoes on, and they headed out to school soon after.

The school was bustling with life, people were talking and laughing, everyone was excited for a new year. A messy green haired male, with a somewhat muscular build, and hazel eyes looked over next to him. "He's going to be late again huh?" The boy next to him had black shoulder length hair and wore black rimmed glasses, with serious but soft blue eyes. "Ah, so it seems, thats just like him" he said as he opened his school bag.

Jeanne had made it to school on time, looking around sort of overwhelmed, both guys and girls were staring at her, whispering about "the new girl". She tried to ignore it and lookd for her first class.

"AH mademoiselle!" She turned, feeling startled. "Da Vinci sensei, I see you made it here alright as well" she said giving a sincere smile. "Sí!" he was rather extravagant with a monocle, and long blue hair, he was very artsy, and in fact, was the new art teacher, and Jeanne's homeroom teacher. Da Vinci and Jeanne walked along together, looking for the first class that they had together, smiling and talking to each other.

In a dark room, the figure under the covers hit his alarm clock with a fist, which broke it. He lazily sat up yawning, and went to put on his clothes. He puts on his school uniform, and then his black jacket with the red and golden strips on the should blades, the collar was folded, and the back was long, lined with red lines. He had no time for breakfast, he didn't care. He just wanted to make an entrance as he usually did. "Today feels like a good day" he said to himself smirking. His voice was deep and smooth, but at the same time a bit rough. He tied his long silver hair in a black ribbon and went to brush his teeth.

Da Vinci went up to the center of the room, while Jeanne waited outside to be introduced. "I should just be friendly, hopefully I'll make some friends" she thought to herself as she nervously tapped her foot. Da Vinci went through his role book looking carefully, before getting started. "Ah Hello everyone! My name is Leonardo Da Vinci, but you can call me Da Vinci for short if you'd like." The green haired male rested his head in his hand trying to understand what was going on. The black haired male took note and was paying close attention. "I've come all the way from Italy, but enough about me for now, we'll get to know each other more during the year, Jeanne come in please" Jeanne gulped and slowly walked in to the front of the room.

The silver haired male gave a smirk as he ran to school with a thrilled look on his face, and let out a hearty laugh as he quickened his pace.

"A-Ano My name is Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc, but please call me Jeanne" she said bowing politely. The green haired male was excited, "Yo dude check out the rack on her" he whispered with steam coming out of his nose, and hearts in his eyes. The black haired male gave a sigh, and shook his head. "Honestly Hideyoshi, you need to control yourself" Hideyoshi gave an annoyed look, "Don't tell me not to look Mitsuhide, I can't help myself with a chest and curves like that" Mitsuhide smiled lightly as if he was a little offed by the comment, as Jeanne began telling her some stuff about her, but did it really politely.

The silver haired male ran into the school looking for his class, he was already 20 minutes late, but he didn't care.

Da Vinci smiled, "Thank you Jeanne, now I'll take r—" before Da Vinci could finish his sentence, the door swung open, startling everyone. Jeanne and Da Vinci gave a confused look as the silver haired boy walked in, his eyes were blood red, his bangs were black, and he had his hands in his pockets. Da Vinci blinked, "And you are?' "Oda Nobunaga, here and present" he looked Da Vinci up and down, and then looked at Jeanne. "W-What do you want?" she said blushing a bit. "You smell like orchids.." Jeanne blushed even more, here was a man she didn't even know, telling her she smelled like orchids. "I'm calling you Ranmaru, do you understand?" he was in her face. Jeanne looked a bit annoyed. "That not my name.." "Well it is now.." People started whispering, one caught Jeanne's attention, "It's The Great Fool.."


	2. Ran Means Orchid

It was finally lunch time, and Jeanne was still confused as to what had happened this morning. "Ranmaru?" she thought to herself as she ate her lunch quietly. "Who does that guy think he is, telling me that my name is something that I don't even understand the meaning of…" A foot was placed on the rim of her desk, and the same man from this morning leaning over her. "You again.." He gave a smirk, "So you're a foreigner huh? Not surprised" he sounded nonchalant and uncaring. "Why you…" she thought angrily. "I am Oda Nobunaga, but people here call me The Great Fool" he seemed proud. "The Great Fool?" Jeanne didn't understand. "It's a nickname, but I keep it because I like it" "This guy is so confusing" she thought to herself as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Nobu sama!" The male turned, "Ah! Saru! Mitsu!" "What's with all these weird names.." Jeanne continued to ponder in thought, trying to ignore what was going on. "You made another amazing entrance!" Hideyoshi said with a big grin on his face. Nobunaga laughed, "Ah! You can't expect less from me!" Mitsuhide looked over at Jeanne.

"Ah Ranmaru, It's nice to see someone different here for once'' he smiled lightly at her. Jeanne looked up, "Even this guy too.." she took another bite of her lunch. "I'm Akechi Mitsuhide, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he bowed politely. "He's not so bad, he seems nice" she thought to herself. "Ah Mitsu! I wanna say hi too!" "Oh goodness this one is loud and obnoxious" she was a little wary of Hideyoshi. "I'm Toyotomi Hideyoshi, It's nice to meet you Jeanne chan" he gave a really big goofy smile. Jeanne giggled a bit, feeling a little bit more comfortable.

"We hope you enjoy your stay in Japan" Mitsuhide said, giving his hair a flip. Hideyoshi nodded in agreement, "Ah! but tell us about Europe please! We've never been!" "They seem nicer than, this jerk over here-" Nobunaga was gone. "Huh? W-Where'd he go?" Jeanne sighed and ignored the fact, that the jerk that had interrupted her this morning, was missing. Maybe it was a good thing. After clearing her head, she began telling Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi about Europe.

Nobunaga sat outside eating his lunch. "What a strange woman", he said to himself. "Who needs her anyway" he took a bite out of his onigiri looking annoyed. "Fool dono!" Nobunaga looked up, a purple haired lolli with white bangs was standing there smiling and blushing at him. "Himiko" "What're you doing out here by yourself? Thinking as always huh?" she sat down with him. "Ah" he went back to eating. The lolli pouted and held onto one of his arms. "Is it about those foreigners coming?" she wanted to pique his interest and have him pay attention to her. "Why do I care about foreigners, I'm not interested." he drank his soda looking bored. Himiko snuggled into his arm more, looking happy.

After telling Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi about the wonders of Europe, Jeanne wanted to go confront Nobunaga about his behavior. So, she excused herself and went to look for him. "He won't get off that easily" she was walking along in a huff, looking determined. She opened the door and went outside looking around, then she finally saw him on a bench with a purpled haired girl, who looked younger. Himiko looked, "Who's this bimbo?" she thought to herself. "Nobunaga kun.." Nobunaga looked up, "Ah? oh Ranmaru its you.."

"Ranmaru?" Himiko said looking back and forth. "I need to talk to you" "Who does this girl think she is?" "Excuse me, but I'm talking with Fool dono right now" the lolli stood up with her hands on her hips. "Fool dono?" Jeanne blinked. "As If you didn't know" Himiko shrugged in disbelief. "Know what?" Jeanne was curious now. "That's enough Himiko" Nobunaga stood up, feeling frustrated from being disturbed from eating. "But Fool dono.." "I want to hear what she has to say" he seemed amused. Himiko sighed. "I have a meeting anyway.." She left in a huff, bumping into Jeanne as she went. Jeanne watched her go, feeling a sense of jealousy coming from her.

"Who was that?" asked Jeanne. "That's Himiko, the student council president. Now, What do you want?" the man took out an apple and bit into it. "First of all..have better manners" she folded her arms. He swallowed, "Don't tell me how to live, I live how I please." he took another bite. "This guy is unbelievable…" she was getting frustrated.

Nobunaga continued eating the apple, waiting for her to say something. "How could you be so rude this morning, when you don't even know me?" "I call it like I see it" his mouth was somewhat full. "Why you.." "If you're going to dress in that uniform, then you're no different from any of the other girls here at this school, especially with these" he poked her breasts with his index finger. Jeanne shrieked and covered her chest. "You pervert!" she slapped him, hard. The apple already half eaten anyway, fell into the grass. His face was turned to the side, with a red mark on his cheek. He touched his cheek a bit amused. "Oh? So you can fight can you?" he gave a smirk. "I'm not some hooker on the street, I have morales you know!" she was blushing madly, still embarrassed.

Nobunaga laughed, "You're so interesting Ranmaru" "Stop calling me Ranmaru! That's not my name! My name is Jeanne! J-E-A-N-N-E JEANNE!" she couldn't believe this boy and his mannerisms. He grabbed her face with his hand sort of roughly without saying a word. A gasp escaped Jeanne's lips as she looked up at him a little terrified. "You smell like orchids..so your name is Ranmaru to me.." his face was close to hers. "That…That doesn't give you the right to..call me something that isn't my name.." she was stuttering, but trying to hold her ground. "Is that so?" he was getting closer, his breathe inches from her own. "W-Why do you call me that then, I.. I want to know" Nobunaga squeezed her face a bit, still remaining close to her, "Because "Ran" means orchid", and with that, he let go and walked away, as if nothing had happened, leaving Jeanne embarrassed and confused.


	3. I Still Don't Understand Him

Jeanne and Nobunaga had all of their classes together, to each other's dismay. So, it was hard for Jeanne to avoid him. They were in English class, and Jeanne was reading a passage. Her words were clear and precise, she knew what she was reading. Everyone watched her in awe, the guys lovestruck, and the girls in admiration. Nobunaga who wasn't even paying attention, could care less. He stared out the window leaning on his hand, elbow on his desk. Jeanne finished reading and sat down looking happy and proud. Nobunaga scoffed and picked his teeth.

"Nobunaga, Read the next passage please" the teacher said, looking at him. Nobunaga stood up sighing in annoyance, he picked up the book having no idea where they were. He flipped through the book, trying to find where they were. He stopped, furrowing his brow and looking up, "I forgot…" Jeanne sighed and put her face in her hand. "Page 56" the teacher sighed. Nobunaga found the page and started reading. When he came to words he didn't understand he started to stumble, and people were whispering, some even giggling. Jeanne started to feel bad. "Why are they laughing… He has a having a hard time.. Wait, why do I even care..he was so rude to me the past 6 weeks and yet i continued to eat lunch with him, and his friends and siblings.."

Jeanne stood up, "Leave him alone!" The room grew silent, Nobunaga himself was even surprised. "Ranmaru…" Jeanne stood firm, "You shouldn't make fun of him for not being able to read well, you should try and help your classmates, not make them feel worse!" Everyone began whispering again about how Jeanne was defending the Great Fool. She sat down, and so did Nobunaga, who was somewhat confused. "Why did she help me…" he thought to himself.

The bell rang and everyone began to pack up their things, Nobunaga and Jeanne were left alone. Jeanne continued packing up her stuff, Nobu had been packed up a long time ago. "Matte…" he said to her before she could walk out. Jeanne stopped. "Why did you do that.." Jeanne turned to look at him. "Because I don't like people making fun of others.." Nobunaga walked after her as she tried to leave again. "What do you w—" He walked closer to her, closing on her fast. Jeanne gasped as he backed her against the wall, her heart was pounding. He was in her face again with his hands on either side of her. She was blushing madly. "Wh-What're you doing?" she sounded frantic. Nobunaga gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I owe you a proper thank you then" he said with a light smirk. "What're you d—" He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. The kiss was bland and it had no feeling to it. Jeanne struggled and pushed him away and slapped him again. Nobunaga held his cheek again. "You're such a jerk!" and with that she ran off, crying. Nobunaga noticed a text book on her desk. "Idiot forgot her textbook…" he picked it up "What am I doing?" he thought to himself and followed her.

Jeanne ran all the way back to her apartment crying, she didn't stop. She almost tripped a couple of times, but she kept her footing as she continued on her way home. She ran inside and slammed the door, throwing her bag to the floor. "I think I need to go home, I can't stand it here with that jerk.." she took out a suitcase from her closet and began packing her things.

Nobunaga wasn't too far behind, he was carrying her textbook and trying to figure out where she lived. "If I remember correctly..she said she lived across from a bunch of houses in an apartment complex…oh god why do I even care" he gave a shrug of annoyance as he headed to the apartments closest to his house. "This is the only on I can think of, he said as he walked up the stairs" he heard someone yell "HE'S SUCH A JERK!", and followed the voice. Jeanne panted from yelling, "Okay…I think I got that out of my system.." she went back to packing. There was a knock at her door. "Who could that be?" Jeanne went to the door and opened it, there was Nobunaga. "N-Nobunaga kun.." she was surprised to see him standing there at her door. "What does he want?! After what he just pulled!" she thought angrily.

Nobunaga extended the textbook in his hands. Jeanne gave out a confused, "Heh?" and took it gently "This is..my textbook" she looked up at him. "You forgot it.." He turned to walk away and leave back to his house. Jeanne looked at the textbook and then back at him, "Wait! Nobunaga kun!" Nobunaga turned,"What?" "Thank you.." He turned away once more, a light smile crossed his lips, but she couldn't see it. "Sure sure whatever" he waved her off and walked down the stairs back to his house. Jeanne watched him go, "H-He lives right near me…" she said to herself. She closed the door and held the book in her arms blushing lightly. "He followed me home just to bring me this, maybe he isn't so bad, but I still don't understand him"


	4. Look Who It Is

*****(These symbols indicate a time skip, It won't stay when I just put the symbols, so I will type "Time Skip" from now on, Thank you for your patience) This chapter contains some rape, do not read this if it upsets you or offends you.**

"Mitsuhide kun, Can I ask you something?" Jeanne said as she sat down in her seat. Mitsuhide turned to listen, "Sure what is it?, he shuffled some papers. "Why do people call Nobunaga kun "The Great Fool"? " Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi looked at each other and then back at Jeanne. Jeanne blinked. "Well you see Jeanne chan, it's because—" The door swung open again, and in walked Nobunaga, surprisingly early this time. "Nobu sama, you're early" Hideyoshi said surprised. "Nobukatsu, and Ichi wouldn't stop nagging me about going to school, so they made me get up early.." "Who's Nobukatsu and Ichi?" Jeanne asked, being ignored by Nobunaga. Mitsuhide put his bag down on the floor, "Nobukatsu is Nobu's younger brother, and Ichihime sama is his younger sister" Jeanne shuddered a bit, "Oh god.. he has siblings..are they as rude as him?" she thought to herself grimacing at the thought of meeting them. "Aniue!" Jeanne looked to see a boy with short silver hair, running in with a text book.

Jeanne's eyes lit up, "He's so adorable!" "You forgot this" he placed the homemade lunch onto Nobu's desk panting. "Ah arigato Nobukatsu.." "Although I hardly even use it" he said to himself, looking annoyed. Nobukatsu turned to Jeanne, "A-ano welcome to Japan" he said bowing and smiling sweetly. Jeanne was surprised, "He's so sweet and innocent, the complete opposite of this jerk.." she thought to herself, and then smiled at him bowing back. "Oi Nobukatsu, don't pester foreigners.." Nobunaga said putting a pinky in his ear. "I-I was just saying hi, but I have to go back now, I'll bring your lunch later!" he ran off kind of happily. Jeanne smiled happily as Nobukatsu went, "What a sweet little boy, I wonder what his sister is like?" she thought to herself and took out her drawing materials.

*** (Time Skip)

"A-Ano" Jeanne looked up after getting ready to leave, to see a pinked haired girl. "Nobukatsu, said your nii san's classmate" "Nii san?" Jeanne blinked. "O-Oh gomen, it means "older brother" she smiled sweetly looking shy. "You're Ichihime san?" "M-Mm" the girl nodded. "She's adorable too!" she thought to herself. Ichihime grabbed her hands in hers gently, "A-Ano I hope we become good friends Ranmaru san" she smiled again, being really friendly. Jeanne smiled back, "I hope so too Ichihime san" "A-Ano you can just call me Ichihime if you'd like" Jeanne blinked, "Are you sure?, I don't want to seem rude" Ichihime shook her head, "It's fine" "She's so sweet and nice too, then why is Nobunaga such a jerk.." she sighed. "Ranmaru san, are you alright?" Ichihime looked worried. "I promise I'm fine, don't worry" Ichihime let go of her hands gently, "Be careful going home okay?" Jeanne nodded and smiled, watching Ichihime wave at her sweetly and walk away. Jeanne had been at the school for almost 2 months, and she still hadn't figured Nobunaga out..

She left the classroom and walked down the hallway, to go home until someone bumped into her. "S—, You.." Nobunaga smirked, "Going home are we?" "That's none of your business…" He laughed, "Where else would you go anyway, you are new to Japan" Jeanne blushed and looked away, trying to ignore his remarks. "And let's not forget you live right near me" "You enormous Fool.." she walked past him. Nobunaga smirked to himself and kept walking the way he was going.

***(Time Skip)

Jeanne walked home as it was getting dark, Japan was sort of eerie at night. "It's so creepy.." Jeanne said to herself holding herself as she walked, but she was being followed. "Where you going sweetheart?" Jeanne turned to see a group of delinquents who had been following her. "You shouldn't be walking around alone at night" Jeanne tried to be polite, "I'm fine thank you" she continued to walk. They continued to follow. Jeanne was getting nervous so she started to run. "What do I do?! They keep following me!" she ran into town away from where her apartment was. She kept running and then, a dead end. "Oh no…" she tried climbing the fence. "This is bad.." The delinquents were there again, laughing. "Aw she can't climb the fence, isn't that sad" one said to another. "She's cute" he lifted up her skirt. "No stop!" He laughed, "Such a nice body" he ran his hand along her thigh, caressing it in a perverse manner. Jeanne turned and hit him. "Don't touch me!"

He scoffed and smirked. "Oh we have a fighter huh?" They other two held her down. "No let me go!" she struggled. He trailed kissed along her neck and bite down on her a bit. "N-No please.." she was whimpering. "Aww what happened to that tough act?" he put a hand on her face and kissed her, slipping his tongue in. She bit down hard. "Ow! You little!" he forcibly opened her school uniform, "You're going to regret that you little bitch!" Jeanne struggled more, "No one is coming to save me.. they're going to rape me" she was losing hope. They continued trying to take her clothes off until she was only in her bra and underwear. "Someone please..Help me.. I don't want this" tears were forming in her eyes as she prayed for someone to come. "Aww she's innocent now" They were touching her and feeling on her inner thighs, placing rough kisses and trailing their tongues along her skin. "STOP PLEASE!" she was trying to get away still. They slipped their hands around her, touching her roughly. Jeanne was screaming and moaning in pain, she didn't want this, not like this. "God please..send someone anyone.." she was crying.

"Oi" a familiar voice was heard. Everyone stopped. Jeanne recognized the voice, feeling hopeful again. The leader turned to look at the figure, "Well well, Look who it is"


	5. Comfort

"The Great Fool.."

Jeanne looked, "N-Nobunaga kun!" she was relieved to see him. "It's the Great Fool!" one of them cried sounding terrified. Jeanne was confused, "Why are they so afraid of him? Why does everyone call him that?" The guy stood up, "The Great Fool has come to save the day huh?" he took out a knife. Nobunaga smirked to himself and took out his own. Jeanne struggled as the two began to fight. "You should know better than to mess with a woman while I'm around!" Nobu yelled as he ran his blade across the leaders chest in a swift movement. The leader cried out in pain holding his wound. "Boss!" the other two ran over to him. Jeanne looked at Nobunaga, her eyes were wide. His eyes were glowing a brighter red, and he was licking the blade smirking a bit, "You should be on your way, before I actually kill you" he said laughing.

Jeanne was afraid, but she was happy to see him coming to her rescue.

They men ran off holding their fallen leader, and not looking back even once. Jeanne watched them go and then looked at Nobunaga. He had calmed down and put his knife away. His eyes no longer glowing, face was normal.

"N-Nobunaga k—" He placed his jacket over her shoulders gently. Her face flushed, feeling the warmth of his jacket around her. He extended his hand to her, looking somewhat sincere. She took it and embraced onto him. "Nobunaga!" she started crying. Nobunaga looked at her and put a hand on her head. "Are you alright?" he sounded concerned. She buried her face into his chest. Nobunaga put an arm around her and held her closer. "It's alright now, I'm here" Jeanne looked up at him blushing, His eyes were sincere, and his gaze was soft, was this the same man who harassed her at school? Nobunaga picked her up in his arms, along with her clothes and started walking. She held onto him for dear life, not letting go of him.

It began to rain as they walked back in silence. Nobunaga stopped in front of a convenience store, "I'll be back in a second. Stay by the window so I can see you.." He placed her down gently, and went inside. Jeanne watched him go, standing in the rain with his jacket over head and herself, looking around nervously. "Why did he save me? I thought he hated me.."

Once he returned, he picked her up again. letting her hold the umbrella however she wanted. She kept looking up at him not knowing whether to thank him or run away, but she was in his arms, and he was gentle. "N…Nobunaga" Nobunaga looked at her. "I.." "I will explain it to you when we get to my house, I don't want you staying alone tonight.." Jeanne's cheeks flushed a pink color as they continue walking.

When they finally reached his house, he put her down gently and opened the door. "Why is he doing this..Why is he being so nice?" With the door locked and closed behind him, he headed up the stairs knowing Ichihime and Nobukatsu weren't home. He opened the door to his room, Jeanne close behind. She looked around his room, and sat on his bed gently, as he wandered off to get himself a towel. She looked around his room holding his jacket closer to her body. "It's so warm, and it smells good" she thought to herself waiting for him to return. Nobunaga came back with a towel and a pair of sleep clothes for her to borrow, one of his shirts and some adjustable sweatpants. Jeanne took them graciously, and handed him his jacket back. "Thank you for letting me use it" Nobunaga took it gently and simply gave an "Ah" and hung it over his chair. He kept his back turned so she could change comfortably.

Once Jeanne had finished changing she looked around again not really sure what to do. Nobunaga spoke, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor" Jeanne was so shaken that she didn't realize the words that came out of her mouth, "St-Stay with me in the bed..Please.." He looked at her gently, "Is that what you want?" She nodded. "Let me just change first.." he took some boxers and a shirt and went into the bathroom to change. Jeanne laid down on his bed, trying to calm down still. "What's happening? What am I doing here?" her thoughts were racing as Nobunaga returned from changing.

"Nobunaga.."

"Mm?"

"Why do people call you The Great Fool?"

Nobunaga sighed and rubbed the back of his head, sitting down on his bed gently. "Its because I'm a gang leader, and that's my name" Jeanne was surprised at how blatantly he told her that. "Y-You're a gang leader?" she sounded a bit afraid, but she really wasn't. Nobunaga nodded still not facing her. "But then why are people afraid of you if you help people like me? You..You can't be that bad can you?" He smiled to himself, "You don't understand how many people I've killed Ranmaru. I used to do it out of pure enjoyment. But then I found a purpose.. No one understood that.." Jeanne listened intently. "That's why when I go to school, everyone is always saying, "Run it's The Great Fool!". They fear me, but I could care less what they think about me.." Jeanne stayed quiet, feeling terrible for judging him. "This guy… he acts likes jerk, but he seems like a good person at heart.." she placed her arms around him from behind. "Ranmaru" he looked over at her.

"But if you did it with a purpose, like what you did for me..even if you injured him, you saved me and I was so afraid that no one would come.. I thought they'd go even further, but you showed up, and I was happy.." she holds onto him more. Nobunaga's eyes were widened a bit hearing those words, no one has ever said that to him.

"You're the first person who's ever been grateful.." Jeanne lifted her head, looking at him from the side. "I'm glad you're okay though…" Jeanne turned red again "Okay this is weird, what happened to his cocky attitude?" she blinked and looked away holding her heart. "What's this feeling? My heart won't stop pounding." Nobunaga turned to look at her, "Ranmaru.. Forgive me for not making it sooner.." Jeanne's back was facing him still, "W...Why are you apologizing you couldn't have known" The sound of the rain hitting the window made it peaceful between the two as they sat there in silence. Nobunaga didn't know what to say or do, he had never had a girl cry into his arms before.

"Ranmaru.. look at me.." Jeanne turned to face him, tears running down her face once again. Nobunaga placed a hand on her face and wiped her tears. Jeanne's eyes widened a bit. "N-Nobunaga" her face flushed again. He took his hand away gently, trying not to make her uncomfortable, she had been assaulted, what was he thinking, putting his hand on her face. She laid down with him on the bed, and they laid there looking at each other. Jeanne nuzzled into his chest again still somewhat afraid. Nobunaga lifted her chin gently, "Ranmaru.. was this your first time being.." He stopped there, not wanting to hurt her any further. Jeanne nodded, trying to wipe her tears

"Please don't cry anymore…"

"Nobunaga.."

"What should I do?" He thought to himself. "Should I try and comfort her?"


	6. Only You

**There is Lemon/Fluff in this chapter, please be advised. If You hate sexual fanfiction, then don't read this story. Thanks**

Chapter 6: Only You

"Should I try and comfort her?" Nobunaga looked at the distraught Jeanne crying into his arms still. "Ranmaru.." Jeanne looked up.

"Will it help if I make it go away?" his gaze was soft again, but somewhat sad. Jeanne hugged onto him, "If it's you then I don't care, I know you won't hurt me" she snuggled into him more. Nobunaga let out a small sigh feeling unsure, but wanting to help her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked making sure. Jeanne nodded and wiped her eyes.

**THE LEMON/FLUFF BEGINS HERE. **

Nobunaga laid her down gently, looking at her sincerely trying to show her that everything was alright. Jeanne looked up him feeling safe in his arms. He slowly placed a kiss on her lips, but it had feeling unlike the last time. Jeanne kissed him back putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into her. The kiss became soft, but passionate as they ran their hands over each other gently, Nobunaga's lips teasing hers, but still giving them attention. He slowly moved to her jaw, letting her feel the gentleness of his lips on her soft skin.

She let out a small squeak. He looked up making sure she was okay. She nodded for him to keep going, and so he did. He trailed the kisses from her jaw to her jugular, making them sensual and making her want breath was hot, and steamy against her skin. He moved to her neck, putting a hand on her face, and holding her against him. Jeanne let out a soft moan, letting him continue. He kissed her shoulder and rubbed her thigh gently. She was blushing madly, but she was in ecstasy. His hands trailed both her thighs, as he went back up to kiss her again. Jeanne kissed him back against, rubbing her legs together, feeling herself become wet. He put his hands over the shirt he let her borrow, looking at her for approval. She nodded again, and he lifted the shirt over her head slowly. She was embarrassed, He was eyeing her in her bra. He kissed her chest once, letting her know it was alright and that he wasn't staring to make her uncomfortable. Jeanne blushed again, letting him continue to place kisses on her chest. A gasp escaped her lips as his hot breath left a tingling sensation as he went. "N-Nobunaga" He kissed her stomach gently, making her feel safe. He came back up again putting his hands behind her back. "Ready?" he asked as their gazes met once again.

She looked away a little blushing madly, "P-Please don't stare too much" He nodded "Ah.. Whatever you want" he slowly unclasped it and threw it gently to the floor. Jeanne covered herself with her arms, filled with embarrassment . He placed a hand on one of her arms, "Don't be afraid..I promise I won't do anything rough.." Jeanne looked up at him with trusting eyes and slowly uncovered herself, looking away. Nobunaga looked over her, taking her in. "You're beautiful" She turned red. "Nobunaga" she wasn't used to his gentle words. He was being so kind to her. Nobunaga trailed his lips over one of her breasts leaving gentle kisses along it. Jeanne gasped from the sensation, "N-Nobunaga!" she cried out in pleasure. He placed his mouth over her gently and began gently loving her with his tongue and lips. Jeanne threw her head back moaning, "What's this feeling? Oh god I don't want him to stop!" He went to the other one and gave it equal attention, still being gentle.

Jeanne laid back moaning still, his tongue was so warm and it brought shivers down her spine, and everywhere else. Nobunaga lifted his lips gently looking up at her as if to say, "How was that?" Jeanne was panting and blushing madly, she didn't want him to stop so she nodded again. Nobunaga placed his hand over the pants and gently untied them. "W-Wait!" Nobunaga looked up again, "Do you want me to stop?" She hesitated but then shook her head. "Are you sure?'' She nodded and averted her gaze shyly, "Please be gentle" He nodded and then slowly removed the pants, letting them fall to the floor. Jeanne was getting nervous again.

"Ranmaru.." She looked at him again. He placed a hand on her face, "Trust me.." Jeanne's eyes widened again as a blush formed across her face. He looked honest, and really willing to do anything to help her. She nodded, "I..I trust you.."

He smiled lightly and kissed her again. She kissed him back. He broke the kiss gently and then gently slipped the pants off. Jeanne kept looking at him, and no where else just so she'd feel comfortable. He rubbed her thigh gently again. She let out another moan as he kissed down her body again. He stopped right at her panties and looked up. Jeanne nodded one last time. Slowly, he slipped them off her legs. "Don't look please!" she put her knuckles to her lips and looked away. He trailed his eyes over her whole body, taking in her beauty. "Ranmaru, theres no need to hide..You're really beautiful as I told you before" "N-Nobuna—" Before she could finish, his lips were around her sensitive skin kissing it and trailing his tongue along it. She let out a cry of pleasure, "N-No Nobunaga not there!" He kept loving her gently, trying to please her with his mouth. She placed a hand on his head. "Nobunaga.." she whined into his touch. His warm tongue was bringing sensations into her body that she never felt before. "Nobunaga Please!, D-Don't stop!" she was enjoying it now, becoming used to the warmness that surrounded her innocence. He lapped up what she was offering and then lifted his head.

Jeanne was panting again, still blushing. Nobunaga put a hand on her face again, "I can stop here if you want" Jeanne tried to catch her breath shaking her head. "You want me to keep going?" She nodded and swallowed, finally catching her breath. Nobunaga took off his shirt slowly, he was muscular, and well built. Jeanne blushed madly. "He's..he's so hot, Wait what am I saying?!" "You don't have to touch me if you don't want to Ranmaru.." Jeanne came back to reality. "I..I don't mind" she put her hands on his chest, "So warm" she thought to herself looking up at him. "I'm going to take them off now, okay?" Jeanne nodded slowly, as Nobu placed them under the covers and removed his boxers. Jeanne could feel him against her. She turned red again, he felt really warm and sort of big. "N-Nobunaga" He placed a hand on her face again, using the other hand to untie his ribbon from his hair. Jeanne looked at him in amazement, "He's..He's really quite attractive..w-why do I feel so happy like this, being with him?" He placed his hands on either side of her gently on the bed. "Are you ready?" Jeanne wasn't sure. "This..This is my first time doing this too.." he said sort of embarrassed. "Him?!, but he's..." she held onto him him gently, taking in his scent.

"I'm ready"

Nobunaga kissed her and slipped in gently, feeling her warmness around him. Jeanne cried out into his mouth, her moans drowning into his kiss. He started to move gently, their bodies intertwined into each other, starting to get used to each other. Both of them moaned in ecstasy, as they moved around in his bed. Jeanne feeling safe in his arms as he hit her spot over, and over again. She clutched onto his back, feeling onto it gently. He had some scars, but she kept holding onto him. He kissed her neck again as he started to get more into it, still being gentle with her. They kept moaning, until hey couldn't take it anymore, Nobunaga and Jeanne both called out to each other, as Nobu pulled out and spilled itself onto the bed. They laid next to each other panting, and trying to catch their breath. Once Jeanne had calmed down, she rested her head on his chest, feeling somewhat happy. Nobunaga was panting, but he looked over at her, making sure she was alright. Jeanne hugged onto him, "If this was to happen again, I want only you to do this to me" His eyes widened as he finally stopped panting, then his gaze softened. He put an arm around her holding her close to him protectively. "Ranmaru, I don't want to see you cry again.." he put his face in her hair gently. Jeanne closed her eyes, falling asleep and looking content in his arms.


	7. A Date

The next couple of weeks, Nobunaga stayed by Jeanne's side. He was not going to let her out of his sight. She had even stayed a couple of days at his house. Everyone at school started to notice, and rumors began to start that Jeanne was dating The Great Fool. Jeanne had been trying to ignore the rumors, but it was impossible to. People were talking about it left and right. Nobu was able to ignore the rumors, he didn't care, but his friends did.

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide pulled Nobunaga to the side for second, He had kept them out of the loop of what was happening, so they were curious. "Nobu sama, can we talk to you for second?" Hideyoshi was sort of frantic. "What are you both freaking out about?" Nobu was annoyed. "Nobu, are you really dating Ranmaru?" Mitsuhide sounded serious. Nobu sighed seeming more annoyed, "We're not really dating.." Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi looked at each other, and then back to Nobunaga. "Nobu sama, then why are you following her around like a puppy?" "I'm not following her around!" he was getting defensive. Mitsuhide cleared his throat, "Nobu, you have been following her around for quite some time. There's something you're not telling us" Nobunaga sighed again, "It's a long story.." "Then start talking.." Hideyoshi folded his arms. Nobunaga pulled them outside, it was lunch time so they had no where to go.

Jeanne sat at her desk eating her lunch quietly. Some girls walked up to her. "Jeanne chan, is it true, are you dating The Great Fool?" Jeanne smiled sort of uncomfortably, waving her hand back and forth, "We're just friends" They girls looked at one another, turning away and whispering. Jeanne sighed, and continued to eat her lunch. "Are we really?..After what happened..after what we" her cheeks flushed a bit. She realized and shook it off, and went back to eating, "No he just..he was.." An image of his face smiling softly appeared in her head. It spoke to her, "Ranmaru" Jeanne hit her head on her desk repeatedly, blushing madly. "No! No! No! No!" People were staring and whispering again.

"You WHAT?!" screamed Hideyoshi. "Shh not so loud" Nobunaga said trying to calm him down. "Nobu, You actually did that?" said Mitsuhide trying to process what Nobu had just told them. "It's not like I forced her to, she wanted me to..she asked me too" "Whoa whoa whoa, Hold on a second. So she was assaulted, you come to her rescue, comfort her, and give your virginity to her?" Hideyoshi wasn't sure what to think, his best friend that he's known for so long, gave himself to a woman in need, just to make her feel better. Nobu leaned on the bench feeling annoyed, "That's what happened…" Mitsuhide sighed, "So it was a one time thing right?" Nobunaga fixed his jacket sleeves, a force of habit that he's always had "Ah.. I can't force her into something that she doesn't even want.." "That's right" Nobu thought, "I only cared about making her stop crying, and then we…" Images flashed into his mind. He shook them off gently, and stood up. "I didn't want to see her cry…" "Nobu sama.." "…." He turned to face them, and then walked away without saying another word.

"Mitsu.." "I know Hideyoshi.." "Do you think he'll be okay? This is kind of a big deal…" "Ah..You and I know Nobu will figure this out somehow, he always does one way or another" Hideyoshi nodded, and they slowly followed after him.

**(Afterschool)**

It was finally the weekend, Nobu walked home from the school with his arms behind his head, Jeanne right beside him. There was awkward silence between them as there usually was, they had nothing to talk about. Why would they? "What am I supposed to say to her? Why do I even care?" He looked over at her as they walked. She looked really quiet, and shy. She didn't even glance over at him. "What's this feeling I have..I don't want this to go away. What should I.."

"Oi…" He spoke before finishing his own thoughts.

She looked up to hear what he had to say. "What're you doing this weekend?" His gaze was unwavering, and he seemed serious. Jeanne blinked, not knowing whether this was a serious question or not. She simply answered with a "Why?" and waited for his answer. "Do you want to hang out or something.." He was kidding, he had to be. He was asking her to hang out with him?! "You're serious.." she said sounding unsure. "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't.." Jeanne looked down at the ground again holding her heart as they continued to walk. "This feeling again, my heart is pounding again. Is he asking me on a date?"


	8. What Just Happened?

Jeanne showed up at his house, waiting on the couch for him to come out. He said 10 o'clock, and yet here she was waiting on him. Ichihime felt bad, so she got up and went to go get him. "Nii san, Ranmaru san is here waiting. It's been almost an hour since 10" He groaned and sat up rubbing his head, "I'm coming, I'm coming.." He got out of bed lazily, and went downstairs. "Wait Nobu nii san! Ranmaru san is—" Jeanne looked up blushing madly, there he was in his boxers. "Too late.." Ichihime sighed to herself. "Oi Ranmaru, sorry about that" Jeanne didn't know what to say, she was still in awe seeing him in his underwear. "Nii sama!" Nobukatsu shouted, "Put some clothes on!" he was hitting Nobunaga playfully. "Ah..sorry. I'll go back up now, almost forgot" and with that he was gone back into his room.

"Nii sama has no manners" the boy said shaking his head and pouting. Ichihime giggled. Nobunaga returned about ten minutes later, dressed and ready to go. He wore a red shirt with black line art of a mecha on it, some ripped jeans, black sneakers, and his normal jacket that he always had with him. "That jacket must be really important to him.." Jeanne thought to herself. "Have fun aniue" the boy smiled sweetly. "Ah" replied Nobu as he and Jeanne left. "I think they're cute together, don't you agree Nobukatsu?" Ichihime giggled again, seeming happy for her brother. Nobukatsu nodded blushing lightly. "Nii sama seems happy too"

Nobunaga and Jeanne headed into town. Jeanne still feeling confused, just looked around. Where was he taking her? Her mind wandered all around, looking everywhere. She really hadn't taken the chance to look around much, especially after what had happened. She kept walking not paying attention, so she bumped right into him. She gasped lightly, gripping his jacket. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, "Oi Ranmaru.." She blinked, shaking off her thoughts. "Is this okay?" he asked pointing at the movie poster with his index finger. Jeanne blushed lightly and nodded, and they headed inside. "This feels like date.." she thought to herself. Was he taking advantage of what had happened between them?

"Oi Ranmaru" Jeanne snapped back to reality to look at him. "How about this one?" he pointed at a poster of two characters holding each other engulfed in flames, and behind them was a giant mecha armor. "It looks cool" she said smiling. Nobunaga smiled lightly, and went to buy the tickets. "Eh? He's paying for us both?" she said watching him go. He looked so calm and collected to her, but to her he was still the same hot headed teenager. He came back with the tickets, some popcorn, and surprisingly some jerky. He motioned her to follow him, which she did, not saying anything.

They went into the theater and found seats at the top. There was hardly anyone in the theater, so they were practically alone. Once the movie started, Nobu handed her the popcorn. "It's yours, You eat it" Jeanne blushed lightly and blinked, "What about you?" Nobu took a bite out of the jerky, tearing it with his teeth. "Oh…" He only had a couple of strips, not that much to eat, but he gave her the large bag of popcorn. Jeanne didn't know what to think. They sat there awkwardly for almost two hours, watching the movie. Nobunaga was in awe of the giant war armor, he kept making comments as if he were a child who wanted a brand new toy. Jeanne giggled, somewhat enjoying his company. Nobunaga looked at her giving a foolish grin, as they continue to watch.

As the movie started coming to an end, the male and female characters were dying in each others arms. The male character had been fatally wounded, blood was pouring from his wounds as he lay on the ground slowly losing the color in his eyes. The female was bleeding too with tears running down her face, as she calling out to her beloved as he slowly started to fade away. The castle they resided in was in engulfed in flames, the war armor knelt down not too far away from it's wielder and his lover, damaged and set ablaze along with the castle. Jeanne started to cry.

Nobu looked over her, as if to say "Are you serious right now?" She wiped her eyes, feeling sad for such a bitter end. Nobunaga placed a hand on hers, and leaned over to wipe her tears. He felt compelled to do so, he didn't know why, but he did it. Jeanne looked up at him, their faces somewhat close. He startd started to lean closer without even realizing it. "Is he going to kiss me?" her eyes were wide, and her heart was pounding from the closeness. "What's this feeling in my chest? I can't stop it.." Nobunaga felt confused himself as to what he was doing. As their lips inched closer and closer, the lights in the theater came on. Jeanne looked around embarrassed. Nobunaga moved away, looking somewhat annoyed, but tried not to show it. He got up and extended his hand to her. Jeanne looked up and took it, letting him help her up.

They walked out of the theater talking about the movie and trying to carry on normal conversation as if nothing had happened, but Jeanne's mind was elsewhere. "What just happened?"


	9. Snow White

It was the middle of the school year now, and everyone was busy preparing for the cultural festival already. Jeanne walked around looking at everyone work, she had never had cultural festival at her school, so she didn't know what to expect. She saw a sign for the theater club, "Holding Auditions For Snow White. All Are Welcome!" Jeanne blinked, she always wanted to try out for a play, so she walked in. "Um hello?" The auditions had already started, and people were nervous. The head of the theater department looked over at her, "Oh! you must be the new girl everyone has been talking about!" Jeanne nodded, "I'm Jeanne" "Oh come in come in, you should have a go" she smiled sweetly. Jeanne put down her bag, and took a paper with some lines on it. She looked back at the chair lady. She smiled at Jeanne motioning her to go on. Jeanne got up on the stage holding the paper. "Um, Who am I playing as?" "It's on the paper dear" Jeanne looked, "Snow White", "Oh, I um ..sorry.." she felt embarrassed. "Whenever you're ready" she leaned back in her chair. Jeanne cleared her throat, throwing her arms out being as dramatic and as princess like as she possibly could be, but when she spoke of a prince, she thought of Nobunaga. Everyone was in awe and dazzled by how Jeanne performed.

The theater department chair stood up and clapped. Jeanne looked at her surprised. "I think we've found our Snow White!" Jeanne turned red, "Me?!" "Yes you! You're perfect for the part!" Jeanne blinked, still blushing madly. "Now we just need a prince" she put a hand on her chin thinking. She turned to look at the boys."Who's willing to kiss the princess?" she asked looking dramatic. They all backed away nervously. Jeanne sighed, "This is getting no where. And besides, why me?! I'm sure there's someone else" she thought still holding the paper, looking confused. a foot kicked the door open, "Oi Ranmaru!, The hell are you doing? I called you and you didn't answer!" "N-Nobunaga?" People started whispering. Nobunaga walked in with his hands in his pockets and his ponytail flowing behind him. "I wanted to be in the cultural festival!" she was red now. "Oh excuse me" he said smirking. "Baka!" she yelled at him clenching a fist. Nobu gave his usual hearty laugh, "You're catching onto the language quickly" he was teasing her. The theater department chair stood up again, "What about you?!" "Ah?" Nobunaga looked over. "Will you be the prince?" Jeanne turned red again, "No way!" she shrieked. "Sorry, but I don't do plays" he said fixing his jacket sleeve out of habit. "Please! Just do one scene, that's all I ask!" she looked determined.

Nobunaga sighed, "Listen lady" he had his hands on his hips now, "This isn't really my thing.." The department chair put her hand to her chin again, there was a glint in her eye "Jeanne pretend you're dead" "Heh?!" Jeanne was confused. Nobunaga raised an eyebrow. "Please" she said urging Jeanne. Jeanne laid on the stage confused, and closed her eyes. "Now, Prince what will you do?" Nobunaga sighed, "I already told you I'm n—" "She's basically dead, oh no what ever will you do?" she threw her arms out dramatically beckoning him to go. "You know how the story goes right? You have to kiss the princess" she was into it, and looked hopeful. Nobunaga climbed up on the stage annoyed, "Whatever.." Jeanne laid there lifeless. Nobunaga got down on his knees looking over her as if she were really dead. His face looked kind of sad feeling the dreadful thought cross his mind of this becoming a reality. He took one of her hands into both of his, his eyes filled with mourn. Then he slowly leaned down and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, Jeanne slowly opened her eyes in a daze looking up at him.

The theater department chair clapped, "That's it! That's exactly what I want! I've found my Snow White and my Prince Charming!" she squealed in excitement. "God damn it…" Nobunaga thought to himself, "I don't want to fucking do this.." he looked back at Jeanne who was still in a daze. "He kissed me without a second thought. Nobunaga.." Jeanne thought to herself. "It's been decided then! Jeanne will be Snow White, and, "Nobunaga.." he said annoyed. "Nobunaga, will be the prince!" she was so excited. Jeanne and Nobunaga looked at each other and then looked away blushing lightly. "This is so fucking stupid" Nobu thought to himself. "Why him out of all people? Although, it is kind of comforting.." Jeanne thought to herself happily. "I'm going to do my best to be the best Snow White"


	10. Cultural Festival

The day of the festival was busy, and crowded. "Nobu sama!" Hideyoshi called out to his friend waving, with Mitsuhide following next him. Nobu turned in full costume, his face was was filled with annoyance. "Wow you weren't kidding.." Mitsuhide said fixing his glasses. "I know it's stupid, but you look heroic" Hideyoshi said wiping his nose with a finger. "Spare me the comments.. I had no choice. I was forced into it.." Nobu folded his arms. "But Jeanne chan is Snow White right?" "Yea and?" Mitsuhide let out a sigh and Hideyoshi placed a hand over his face. "What?" "Nobu sama, don't you like Jeanne chan?" Nobunaga blinked, "I don't like her like that... I'm just protecting her from getting assaulted.."

Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi looked at one another and then back to Nobu, "Nobu sama.. Are you sure you're not falling in love with her?" Nobu was taken aback by the question, a small set of blush marks slowly appeared on his cheeks. He turned away looking nonchalant, "She's just someone I'd promise to protect.." And with that he walked away not saying another word.

Jeanne was walking around in her costume, looking for Nobunaga. She hadn't seen him in his costume since yesterday during the fitting, which they were basically forced into doing. Nobu bumped into Jeanne, "Hm?" "Baka! Do you even look!?" Nobunaga was looking over her in her costume smirking. "W-What?" Nobu let out his usual laugh. "What's so funny!?" He stopped and looked at her, "It suits you" Jeanne blushed and looked away, "Well um you look um.." Nobu put a hand on her head and stroked it. She looked up at him and how calm he was.

"Just make sure those boobs don't fall out" he was smirking again. "Pervert!" She went to hit him, but he ducked, he was used to it now. "Nice try" he said walking off and past her. Jeanne clenched a fist pouting, then she paused and watched him walk away. His cape flowed behind him and his ponytail went with it. She blushed a bit and followed after him.

Himiko watched as they went, feeling a sense of hurt in her heart. She wanted to be the one to be by Nobunaga's side, not Jeanne. She knew him longer, and she helped him out of situations more than Jeanne ever had. She had been trying to confess to Nobu for years but to no avail. She was going to do it today, it was now or never.

Nobu and Jeanne got ready to take their places, even though Nobu hated the whole idea in general. "It was inevitable.." he fixed his cape waiting. The play started and Jeanne began speaking her lines. Nobu watched with interest from behind the curtain. She looked so beautiful to him, throwing her arms out dramatically and speaking so clearly. Something about it made him happy, but he couldn't figure out why.

It was time for Nobu to go on, he took a step forward, walking slowly onto the stage. He was met with whispering. They were talking about him, and he knew it. He was used to it, so he didn't care. People were disappointed that it was Nobu on the stage and not someone else with Jeanne. After all, he was The Great Fool.

When the final scene came, Jeanne laid out in a casket with beautiful flowers everywhere. She looked so peaceful but so pale and sad. Nobu came running onto the stage, and then began slowly walking towards her. He tried his best to look sad and mourning, as if it were real. The thought crossed his mind again, and he was beginning to worry as he stopped at the casket. He took one of her hands in both of his, "Ranmaru.. I hope this never happens to you in reality.. " he thought to himself, as he leaned down and kissed her. He put all of his mourn into the kiss and Jeanne felt it. "Is he really that upset?" Jeanne thought to herself, her eyes twitching a bit. He broke the kiss gently and slowly moved away, holding her hand still.

People were actually crying now, some were in awe. Jeanne slowly opened her eyes and looked up him. "My princess" he spoke, sounding relieved. "My prince, you've come for me" he helped her sit up and took her I'm his arms, and they kissed again. People starting clapping and cheering. Hideyoshi and Mitsu were in the audience giving Nobu the thumbs up. Nobunaga smirked into the kiss a bit as the curtain came down. They broke the kiss and looked at each other while the curtain was still down. He smiled at her lightly. Jeanne was surprised a bit, not just because of that, but he hadn't put her down yet.

The curtain came back up and he held her still. Jeanne waved, smiling sweetly like a princess as Nobu and Jeanne bowed their heads gently. People were standing up and clapping, the play was a hit.

When the play was over, Nobu and Jeanne were greeted by Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide. "Holy shit Nobu sama! I didn't know you could act!?" Nobunaga rubbed the back of his neck, "I really can't" Mitsuhide looked at Jeanne, "You did very well Ranmaru" he said smiling at her. "Thank you Mitsuhide, I tried my best" she smiled sweetly. "Tried your best!? You both were amazing!" Hideyoshi was excited and shaking Mitsu. "Ah Saru don't do that!" He was being shaken back and forth. "Hey don't call me Saru! Only Nobu sama can call me that!" He pouted. Jeanne giggled and Nobu folded his arms looking amused.

"Nii sama!" "Nobu nii san!" Ichihime and Nobukatsu came running in their cafe outfits. Mitsuhide blushed upon seeing Ichihime look so adorable. "We heard the play was a success!" Nobukatsu said looking determined. "People are still talking about it, I wish we could've seen it" Ichihime said pouting. She grabbed Jeanne's hands in hers gently, "And you look so pretty Ranmaru san" "You're so sweet Ichihime, but I think you look cuter in that outfit" she said smiling. Ichihime giggled and blushed. Mitsuhide looked away still blushing, he had had a crush on Ichihime for the longest time, and he was never able to confess. "So how's the cafe going?" "It's really nice nii sama! You should see it!" He was all excited. "Ah ah I will" he said ruffling Nobukatsu's hair. "Fool dono!" Nobunaga looked, "Himiko" Jeanne looked too, "That girl from before.."

"I heard that the play was a success" "Ah! It was! Expect nothing less from The Great Fool!" Nobu laughed triumphantly. Himiko clasped her hands together smiling sweetly, "That's really great Fool dono, but I kind of need to talk to you" "Well what is it—" "Privately" He cocked his head to the side and followed her. Hideyoshi watched them go, he was somewhat jealous, for he had a crush on Himiko, and she was always paying attention to Nobunaga. Himiko and Nobu walked down the hall. Himiko being silent, and Nobu being confused. They finally stopped in the council room, where of course it was only where Himiko and Nobukatsu were allowed in. "What's so important Himiko?" Himiko shuffled her feet and fixed her shoe nervously. Nobu raised an eyebrow, "If you're not going to tell me then I'm going to go back to Ranmaru and everyone else. Himiko panicked and grabbed his arm, Nobu looked over a bit annoyed. "Himiko..please.., just tell me" Himiko looked away again, still not being able to find the words. Nobu let out a sigh, "Himiko, listen" he said putting the arm she wasn't holding on his hip, "Why don't you just tell me another time if you c—"

"I love you"

"What?"

"I said I love you!" Nobu's eyes widened, "Himiko.." Himiko had small tears formed around her eyes, and she was trembling. She let go of his arm, still embarrassed. "I loved you since the day we met, and I've always wanted to be by your side." "But then she came.." Himiko thought to herself.

"Himiko, You're a very good friend of mine, and I respect you, believe me I do, but—"

"You love Jeanne.."

"I don't love Ranmaru, why does everyone keep saying that! If you knew then you'd understand!"

"Then tell me so I do.."

"I can't do that.. No one needs to know how she suffered.."

"…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's just drop this Himiko.." he turned to leave. "Why.." Nobu stopped again. "Why wouldn't you at least give me a chance?" she sounded heartbroken. "Himiko, there are better people out there for you then me.." "But I just told you that I love you, isn't that enough?!" He turned to look at her again, "I still want to be friends with you, isn't that enough?" he placed a hand on her head, walked away. Himiko had tears going down her face, but she didn't want him to see, so she turned away. "I won't give up on you Fool dono, I won't lose to her.."

Nobunaga came back to only find Jeanne, "Where are Mitsu and Saru?" "They went to go explore the rest of the festival, you know food and stuff" "Ah I see.." "Nobunaga?" "Let's go look around ourselves." He walked off, and she followed. "What's up with him?" She thought as they walked. They walked around to the other activities at the festival. Jeanne was having a good time and so was Nobu. "Here" he handed her something to eat. "Did you pay for that?" "Is that a problem?" She blushed lightly, taking the food, "No. Thank you" They walked around while Jeanne ate somewhat happily.

"Nobunaga?"

"Hm?"

"Did you have fun?" "Nobu scoffed and put a pinky in his ear, "Not at all" Jeanne pouted, but then giggled. He looked over at her and blinked, "What's so funny?" "You're such a liar" "I am not! It was horrible!" "That's not what your face told me when you kissed me" "Idiot! That wasn't a real kiss! Geez.." he turned away folding his arms.

"Then why were you sad.."

Nobu realized what she meant, his eyes widening a bit. He turned to look at her with the same sincere gaze he gave her the night she was assaulted. He took one of her hands in both of his gently. Jeanne's heart was pounding, what was he doing?! "N-Nobunaga what're you" "I just don't want that to become a reality.." "But I'm not.." He let go of her hand and turned away and walked away. "Nobunaga.." he had disappeared into the crowd.


	11. Getting To Know You

"Ah? You want to get to know me more?" Nobu chewed his fruit flavored gum looking at Jeanne somewhat confused. "You heard me right" she was folding her arms. Nobunaga sighed, "After school okay? If I skipped, Ichi and Nobukatsu would have a fit.." He put his arms behind his head leaning against his chair. "I'm surprised you care" she thought to herself grimacing.

**(Time Skip)**

After a boring day at school, Nobunaga was relieved to get the hell out of there. He grabbed his bag and got up, and started to walk out. Jeanne was close behind, "Nobunaga!" He turned, "Oh that's right I forgot. Well let's go then.." he continued walking, and she followed after him, catching up so she could walk beside him.

"Where are we going?" Nobunaga looked over at her, "You'll see" he said giving his usual foolish grin. Jeanne blinked, a little afraid to know where he was taking her. Was it some sort of gang thing? She was starting to doubt him a bit again. He looked over at her as they walked, "What's up with her? She's the one who asked.." Jeanne looked up, he was staring at her. W-What?" she blushed feeling startled. He kept staring her, his face rather close. "S-Say something!" she was getting nervous. He kept staring and then turned away suddenly, continuing to walk. Jeanne was flustered and embarrassed, this guy just didn't know when to quit. She followed after him pouting.

"Nobunaga, I can't see stop!" "Calm down will ya.." Nobu uncovered her eyes, "Welcome to my second home" Jeanne blinked, it was an arcade. The building was small and normal looking, nothing shady at all. "Come on" he opened the door and she went in first, he followed right behind. "Oi Nobu! I haven't see you in forever!" a male in his mid thirties, with short dirty blonde hair waved at them. "Yo Rai! Sup!" Nobu walked over to him and they bumped fists. Jeanne looked around awkwardly.

"Who's the girl?" he said nudging Nobu teasingly.

"Oh please Rai not you too.."

"I call it like I see it. So, who is she?"

"Ranmaru is just a friend.."

"That pretty little thing there? I don't think so" he gave a playful smirk.

Nobu sighed, "I'm her bodyguard.."

Rai blinked, "Bodyguard? For what?"

"It's… a long story"

"Ah ah don't worry about it, private matters. I understand man"

"Excuse me" Jeanne came up behind Nobu. "Ranmaru this is—" "I'm Rai, pleasure to meet ya" he bowed. Jeanne bowed back, "I'm Jeanne" Rai looked at Nobu, "But you said— oh" he smirked. "A nickname huh?" "Rai please no.." "Ah to be in my teens again, those were the days." "You're not that old yet Rai geez" Jeanne giggled. "Ah, but enough about that. Nobu, you should show Jeanne around. Show her how good you are with that game. You know the one I mean" he winked at him. Nobu grabbed Jeanne and pulled her away towards the games, with Rai laughing in the background playfully.

He began showing her around, showing her all the different types of games and which ones he's played and which one's Mitsu and Hideyoshi were good at. Jeanne listened to him intently, looking at how he content he was with her. Her heart was pounding again, she felt so calm and happy having him here. Was she falling for him? He stopped at a two player shooter game and began playing, "Mitsu and I made a great team when it comes to this game, but he's way better than me" he fired the gun killing the majority of the zombies, until he couldn't anymore.

"May I try?" Nobu looked at her, "Here" he handed the arcade gun to her and she began to play. He watched with interest, she was really good and she was beating the score he just finished getting. Some guys came over to watch in awe. More people started to come over as Jeanne continued to excel. Nobu was getting annoyed with the people crowding them, and he was getting jealous of the guys eyeing Jeanne. Jeanne was close to catching up to Mitsuhide's score, the highest on the board. Everyone was getting anxious, while Nobu stood there folding his arms. The game made a noise, and the words "Game Over" popped up on the screen. She had reached her limit. She had almost made it, but she was tired. The guys were still amazed, no one had ever come that close before. They started complimenting her and asking her different questions. Jeanne rubbed the back of her head blushing, it was nice but it was making her uncomfortable. Nobu grabbed her arm and dragged her away out of annoyance and jealousy. The guys grimaced.

"Why should I care? I shouldn't care about what she does, as long as she's safe.." Nobu was frustrated with himself. "Nobunaga, could you let go of me now?" Nobu came back to reality and let go of her. "Why were they so excited? All I did was play the game.." she dusted her skirt off gently. "You almost beat Mitsuhide's score. He's the king of that game" Jeanne blushed madly, "Well I just, I like shooting games." Nobu felt a sensation in his chest, that he never felt before. His heart had skipped a beat, just from that simple comment. "Nobunaga?" "Well if that's your favorite game, then I'll show you mine" he walked off, and once again she followed.

He stopped at a guitar game. It was similar to Guitar Hero, but the buttons were more advanced and had more colors. Jeanne blinked, "This is his favorite game?" He picked up the guitar and put the strap over his shoulder. He went through the menu, looking for a song. "Is that what Rai meant by "that game" ?" "He's over exaggerating, I'm not that good." He found the song he was looking for and pressed the button. Jeanne watched as a rock song came on with a strong and fast guitar part. His fingers moved swiftly and quickly, he was hitting every single note. Jeanne watched in amazement, her cheeks flushed with pink again. "He's not that good?! He's such a liar!"

Nobu wasn't taking it seriously though, he was just messing around. "He's not even trying!" Jeanne continued to watch him jump and move around, he looked so into it. Could it be that he actually played the guitar too? When he finished, he placed the guitar down panting. "Amazing"

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder at her. Jeanne blushed again, "You said you weren't that good" "To Rai I'm the best, but I just play the game" Jeanne watched his score pop up, still the highest on the board. "He's so.. I can't explain it but, something about him just …" Nobu turned from looking at his score, giving her the thumbs up. "That must be it.. I must be in love with Nobunaga" she smiled at him sweetly, and they went to play more games together.

Ichihime was in her room, holding her phone, tears running down her face. A set of words across her phone, "I'm not ready for a relationship", it was from Mitsuhide. She had confessed her feelings to him after so long, and he had rejected her. She put her face in her pillow, crying. Her heart was broken. She had been rejected two days before Valentine's Day.

Mitsuhide stared at his phone in horror, what had he just written?! He had been in love with her for so long, and he had rejected her. He didn't know what to do or say, should he make amends and try and fix it? No, that wasn't a good idea, he simply typed, "I'm sorry" and hit send. He put his hands on his face and placed his forehead on his desk quietly, trying to regain focus on his homework.


	12. Valentine's Day

Hideyoshi was excited, tomorrow was Valentine's Day, one of his favorite holidays, "Think about it Mitsu! Valentine's Day mean's girls! Lots and lots of girls! They're even having a dance!" Mitsuhide blushed lightly and sighed, "Saru, You really need to stop focusing so much on women" Hideyoshi groaned, "Don't call me that! Only Nobu sama can call me that!" he clenched his fist, raising it to Mitsu playfully. "You're so loud Saru.." "Nobu sama!" Nobu walked up to them both bumping fists with Hideyoshi, he wore his usual goofy grin, and Nobu smirked his usual foolish smirk. Mitsuhide flipped his hair slightly, "You're surprisingly early" "That's because Ranmaru wouldn't stop pulling on my covers. She showed up at my house and Ichi let her in.." Hideyoshi wiped his nose with his index finger, "So you came because she made you?" "That's unlike you Nobu, letting someone tell you what to do" Nobu fixed his jacket sleeve "Well I'm here now, It was inevitable" "But Nobu sama, you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day right?" Nobu shuddered, "Ugh that's tomorrow?" "Oh that's right, You hate Valentine's Day" "It's a dumb holiday. People swooning over each other, and giving each other gifts. I mean it's a nice gesture, but still..it's so gushy.." Mistu fixed his glasses, "Yes, but women are so fickle you know that Nobu" Nobu sighed, "Whatever.." "But you're going to the dance right?" "I highly doubt it" A figured pushed by, "Excuse me.." He had white wavy hair, an eye patch across his left eye, and his eyes were a burning sky blue. Mitsuhide watched him go narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Another foreigner maybe?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go to class" The three of them headed off to class, a little bit thrown that another foreigner had arrived.

Ichihime walked down the hallway carrying her books, looking somewhat tired, her eyes were swollen from crying all night. She kept walking, not paying attention and bumped into someone, "G-Gomenasai!" she was embarrassed, but she stopped to look at the white haired male. He stared back at her, "She's beautiful" he thought to himself, "It's quite alright, don't apologize." "He's so handsome" she blushed lightly and looked away. The male noticed that her eyes were swollen and red, "Miss, are you alright? Your eyes look rather swollen. I hope you aren't too upset about something. I hate to see pretty girls cry" Ichihime's heart skipped a beat a bit, "A-Ano I'm fine I was just on my way to class."

He gave her a smile, and helped her with her books,

"Where to?"

"You don't have t—"

"I insist" She looked away and then looked up at him, "But we just met I can't let you—"

"Caesar"

"Mm?"

"My name is Caesar. Now, I must know your name" he looked at her softly. "Ichihime.."

"Ichihime" he repeated and smiled

"Ah, her name is like the sound of angels singing"

"A-Ano, I need to go to history so"

"I have class there too, so let us go together, shall we Ichihime?"

"May I call you Caesar dono?" He smiled to himself, "How adorable. You may call me whatever you like" They walked off together, talking. Ichihime was smiling, feeling a bit better. Mitsuhide looked up from his desk worrying about what he had done, but his concern turned to horror, as Ichihime and Caesar walked by casually talking. Hideyoshi looked at Mitsuhide, noticing his expression. "Mitsu" he whispered, "Mitsu" No response. Who was this guy? Why was he with Ichihime? Mitsuhide clenched the pencil so tightly, that it almost exploded in his grasp.

Meanwhile, Nobunaga was drawing two dragons fighting till the death. Jeanne was drawing a girl, and the same girl pretending to be a boy. Jeanne looked over at him subtly, watching him actually focus. "Should I ask him about Valentine's Day? What if he says no.." "N-Nobunaga""Hm.." he was listening but he was too busy drawing. "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "No..why?" "Well I was planning on g—" "Then I will go.. I made you a promise" Jeanne smiled to herself blushing lightly.

**(Time Skip)**

The next day was hectic, people were running around giving chocolates, sweets, stuffed animals, and cards. Nobunaga grimaced and leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head, "Such a gushy holiday.. People should just give it up, not shower each other with gifts.." "Fool dono!" Nobunaga looked up, "Himiko" Himiko smiled at him and handed him a bag that she wrapped herself, full of chocolate that she made. He blinked, "For me?" Himiko nodded, still blushing and smiling happily. Nobu took it from her gently, "Um thank you Himiko" Himiko looked at him smiling happily still.

"Nobunaga" Nobu turned to see Jeanne. "Ranmaru.." Himiko pouted, "Her again.." Jeanne put out her hands, and showed him a bag of sweets that she made him as well. "Here.." She looked away blushing. Nobunaga took them gently, smiling to himself. "Foreigners sure are strange" "B-Baka!" "Arigato" Nobu was never polite, it was rare that he was. Jeanne made a small noise, blushing madly and looking away trying to make it seem like she didn't really want to give it to him. Nobunaga put the sweets in his bag and got up get a soda and a snack.

"Listen here Ranmaru.."

Jeanne looked at Himiko, "Please call me Jeanne"

"Fool dono calls you Ranmaru, so that's what I'll call you."

"Okay.."

"Fool dono is mine, so don't try anything" she folded her arms.

Jeanne blinked, "What do you mean he's yours?"

"I mean I'm in love with him, and I saw him first. We were destined to be together" she was blushing and in a daze

Jeanne didn't like where this was going.

"I don't like him in that way.."

"Don't lie to yourself, I see the way you look at him. The way you follow him like a puppy.."

"..."

"I've loved him from the moment I saw him and I've known him longer." She shrugged, being cocky.

Jeanne was determined, she wasn't going to back down, "I... I love him too.."

Himiko looked over at her eyes widened. "You what?"

"I.. I love Nobunaga too.. and I won't lose to you Himiko chan" she was blushing and looking determined

Himiko smiled to herself and put out a hand to Jeanne. "Then consider yourself my rival" Jeanne took her hand and they looked at each other as equals.

Nobunaga came back in with his snack and drink, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?" They both looked at him, "Fool dono, prepare yourself! The war of love has begun!" "Yes!"

Nobunaga looked back and forth rather confused, "I leave for 5 minutes and weird stuff is already going on" he thought to himself.

**(At Nobu's House)**

"Nee chan, not so tight!" Nobukatsu squeaked as Ichihime tied his bow tie. "You look so adorable Nobukatsu" she said smiling sweetly at him. "Ano, you think so? Do you think Himiko chan will dance with me?" He was blushing. Ichihime giggled, "Of course" Nobukatsu looked relieved and happy. "A-Ano nee chan?" "Mm?" "Who are you going to the dance with?" She blushed a bit and smiled lightly in her pink dress, "Caesar dono is coming to pick me up" she looked embarrassed. "Caesar dono?" The boy blinked.

The door bell rang, Ichihime jumped. She slowly went to the door trying to calm down. She opened the door to see Caesar, standing there with a single red rose. He was wearing a turquoise vest and white pants. "Ichihime" he smiled at her softly, "You look lovely" Ichihime was blushing madly, he looked so handsome, she didn't know what to say. "Y-You look really handsome Caesar dono" Caesar handed her the rose and kissed her hand. Ichihime almost fainted, but she was dressed up, so she tried to stay calm. Jeanne was right behind Caesar, "Um pardon me " she was in a blue dress with a low cut top, and it was sparkling. "Ranmaru san!" Ichihime grabbed her hands in hers, you look so pretty!" Jeanne smiled at Ichihime sweetly, "You look so adorable!" Nobukatsu looked at Caesar, "Ano-" "Pardon me, where are my manners" he shrugged and put out his hand to the boy, "I'm Gaius Julius Caesar, but you can just call me Caesar" Nobukatsu took his hand blushing a bit, "He's just as cool as nii sama"

"Oi!" Everyone looked, Jeanne was in awe.

Nobunaga came down the stairs with his hair down, a black vest and red tie, with black pants. "Nii sama looks so cool!" Jeanne was at a loss for words, she couldn't think, what would she say? "Who the hell are you?.." His eyes went to Caesar. "Nobu nii san!" "Oh goodness how rude, I'm merely here to take Ichihime to the dance" "I asked who you are, not what you're doing here.." Caesar shrugged, and smirked a bit, "Well it can't be helped I suppose. I'm Caesar. You must be Nobunaga, the older brother Ichihime told me so much about" "Keep your hands off her if you value your life.." "Nii san please!" Caesar smirked lightly, "Worry not Nobunaga, I won't harm her" "I've got my eyes on you.." He glared at Caesar, and there was tension between them. "Caesar?" Jeanne realized, "Wait a minute! You used to go to school with me back home!" Caesar looked over, "You do look familiar.. Jeanne was it?" She nodded, "It's been a while since I've seen you. It's nice to see you again" Caesar smiled, "Likewise" Nobunaga was fuming with jealousy on the inside. Did they date? Did he go out with her!? He calmed down and composed himself. "Let's just go.." He headed out the door with Jeanne close behind. Nobukatsu followed Caesar and Ichihime. Ichihime apologized profusely to Caesar for her brothers behavior, but Caesar waved it off and smiled at her. She was all that mattered to him anyway.

The dance was surprisingly crowded and everything was well organized. Hideyoshi and Mitsu were already there waiting for Nobu of course. Mitsuhide noticed the white haired male again with Ichihime and grimaced. "Nobu sama, you came!" "Ah, I couldn't leave Ranmaru alone. I wouldn't be a good body guard then" Hideyoshi rubbed the back off his neck smiling awkwardly. "Fool dono!" Himiko squealed and hugged onto him in her short red and purple dress. "Himiko!" "Fool dono dance with me okay?" She was really happy. Nobunaga put a hand on his hip and sighed, "Alright" Himiko scurried over to Nobukatsu and held his hands in hers talking to him happily. Nobukatsu blushed and smiled, talking with her. Hideyoshi fixed his green vest somewhat annoyed. "All she does is hit me with things.." Mitsuhide fixed his glasses and his dark blue vest, he was on edge.

Ichihime saw Mitsuhide and looked away shyly. Caesar was close by, keeping an arm around her and looking up at Mitsuhide. "Is he the one who made her sad?.." He thought to himself. "What's he staring at.." Mitsuhide narrowed his eyes at him. The first song came on and everyone was getting excited.

"A-Ano Himiko chan?" "Mm?" "Would you like to dance with me?" Nobukatsu had summoned up the courage to ask the girl he had a crush on for so long. Himiko smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand nodding. Nobukatsu was happy as he looked back at Ichihime. Ichihime smiled back at him, she was happy for her little brother. Hideyoshi folded his arms and starting checking out the other girls to make himself feel better.

Caesar extended his hand to Ichihime asking her to dance. She blushed and took his hand, as he embraced her into him so they could dance. She was embarrassed, but she felt somewhat safe as the dance went on, song after song after song.

Nobunaga was eyeing Caesar with Ichihime over and over, seething with fury. Himiko came over and tugged on his sleeve. Nobunaga looked at her, "That's right I promised.." He thought to himself. He took her to the dance floor and started dancing with her. He didn't want to, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He looked over at Jeanne, making sure she was safe.

Jeanne took a drink of water, leaning against one of the tables. This isn't really what she had in mind. Nobunaga had left her for dead, he hadn't even complimented her once. She felt hurt, and confused. Was it a mistake to have fallen in love with him? He watched him dance with Himiko, looking at her happy expression. Jeanne was trying hard not to cry, did he change his mind about Himiko? Did he want to be with her and not herself? She wiped her eyes and put a hand over her heart in pain. When the song had finally ended Jeanne turned to run away, but was pulled back. She looked, her eyes widened. There he was, grabbing her arm.

"N.. Nobunaga" He softened his grip and took her hand gently. "Do you.. want to dance?" Jeanne blushed in surprise. He was asking her to dance, him of all people. She simply nodded, feeling slightly better as they headed to the dance floor. Himiko pouted and looked away. Hideyoshi tapped her shoulder. Himiko looked up, "Hideyoshi?" He extended his hand to her. "B-Baka why would I dance with you!?" Hideyoshi smiled to himself, "It's just one dance" Himiko was blushing madly as she took his hand, and they headed to the dance floor too.

Mitsuhide walked up to Ichihime while Caesar was away from her. "Mitsuhide.." she looked up at him. "Ichihime sama.. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been so harsh about what I said.. I-" Caesar had returned. "Ichihime, Is everything alright?" "Caesar dono" Mitsuhide clenched his fist tightly by his side. "Do stop bothering Ichihime will you? You're making her uncomfortable" "Don't tell me what to do.. I can speak with her if I want to" "Oh? It seems your words are upsetting her further" He smirked. Mitsuhide was getting annoyed, this guy was a pain in the ass. "Caesar dono it's okay, Mitsuhide just wanted to talk to me" Caesar smiled lightly at her and stroked her hair, "If you say so Ichihime" he was gone and went over to get something to drink. Mitsuhide wanted to punch him in the face, he hated him and yet Ichihime defended him. "Ichihime sama, Dance with me" She looked at him surprised, "Please" he extended his hand to her. Caesar watched from the corner of his eye, drinking the punch as if it were a refined wine. Ichihime hesitated but took his hand, and they too went to the dance floor.

Nobunaga held Jeanne's waist gently while she had her arms placed around his neck. "Nobunaga" she looked up at him. "You seemed sad, So I offered you a dance" "Nobunaga, Listen I" His ruby red eyes pierced into her sapphire blue ones, "What is it Ranmaru?" "I.. I just wanted to ask about what you thought of the chocolate" Nobunaga laughed lightly, "That's all?" Jeanne looked away from him pouting. "It was delicious" Jeanne's eyes widened a bit as she looked up at him once again, he was closer now. Her heart was pounding. He held her closer, holding one of her hands in his own. "H-He's going to kiss me!" Jeanne was panicking, she thought quickly and put a hand over his mouth blushing madly. Nobunaga looked annoyed and confused, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell is she doing?", he removed her hand from his mouth, "Oi, What's this all about?" "I…I thought" she was embarrassed. She had assumed he was going to kiss her, and panicked, but wound up making the wrong move. Jeanne ran off the dance floor and away from him. "Ranmaru!" he chased after her.

Himiko watched him chase after her, feeling a bit heartbroken. Hideyoshi was worried for Himiko, so he held her closer. Himiko felt him pull her closer and turned red, "B-Baka! What're you doing?!" she was embarrassed. Hideyoshi looked at her softly, "Focus on me for now. Nobu sama will be okay" Himiko looked away still embarrassed. Ichihime looked back at Caesar while still dancing with Mitsuhide, she felt conflicted. Mitsuhide glared at Caesar, holding Ichihime closer. Caesar looked at him amused and simply looked somewhere else, "He's such an angry man, that Akechi Mitsuhide" he drank some more punch looking around.

Jeanne ran away wiping her eyes, sniffling down the halls of the school with Nobunaga in pursuit. "Ranmaru stop! Come back here!" "Go away!" she shouted at him and kept running. "Idiot!" he ran faster. Jeanne turned a corner down the hallway towards their homeroom. She wanted to find a desk and hide, she didn't want to see him. She found the home room, opened and closed the door, and hid under the teacher's desk. The memories of the night she had been assaulted were slowly coming back to her out of no where. She held her head, her knees close to her chest. She heard the door open and close and started shaking. Nobunaga looked under the desk at her, she was a mess. He looked distraught, seeing her in pain. He knelt down in front of her, "Ranmaru.." She was crying and shaking looking up at him. Nobunaga put a hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. She looked at it hesitating, but then slowly took it. He pulled her out from underneath and held her against him, arms around her back, his chin resting on her shoulder. "N-Nobu…Nobunaga" He placed one of his hands behind her head, letting her rest against him.

Jeanne nuzzled into him more, "Don't let go.." He held her closer, "Ah.. I won't" She cried into his chest, her mascara getting on his tie. He lifted her chin gently to look at him, "Ranmaru.. I don't care what you think of me. I promise I won't hurt you.." "Nobunaga.." her mascara was running down her face. He took his already dirtied tie off and used the rest of it to clean her face, adding a bit of his own saliva to help the process along. She let him gently clean her face, slowly starting to calm down. There was a calming silence between them, the atmosphere bittersweet. He put the tie down, and put his hand on her cheek gently. She looked up at him again feeling sort of relieved now, that he had come after her. "Nobunaga I'm s—" He placed his index finger over her lips gently. a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I don't want you to apologize Ranmaru.." Her heart was pounding again, they were alone. He took his finger away gently, moving to get up. She grabbed his arm. Nobunaga looked, "Don't go yet. Please.." He knelt back down near her, and took one of her hands in both of his. "Ranmaru, I know you wanted to come here to have a good time. You shouldn't be upset on Valentine's Day" "Nobunaga, I'm in lo—" before Jeanne could finish her sentence, Nobunaga pressed his lips to hers into a kiss.

Her eyes widened, a mad blush going across her face. She struggled a bit, not sure what to think or do. He gripped her hand in his more, and didn't stop kissing her. After a bit of struggling, Jeanne finally decided to give in and accept his gesture. She closed her eyes and relaxing her body. He broke the kiss gently and slowly, both of them reopening their eyes. "N-Nobunaga" she was embarrassed. "Happy Valentines Day…" he looked away sort of annoyed with himself For saying such things. "You..you did it to make me feel better?" Nobu nodded, rubbing the back of his head and looking away, pouting like a child. She put her hands on his face and pulled him into another kiss. This time Nobunaga was the one who was surprised, but he slowly returned the kiss. They kissed a bit longer this time, their hands intertwined with each other. When the kiss broke again, they looked at each other calmly. "Does this mean, you're my boyfriend now?" Nobunaga blushed a bit and looked away, "I don't know you just" Jeanne giggled. "What're you laughing at?" "You're just a sweetheart underneath aren't you?" "I am not!" She looked at him smiling sweetly, feeling a lot better. Nobu blinked, and then smiled to himself, "It was inevitable" She kissed his cheek and took one of his hands in hers as they stood up together, heading back to the dance hand-in-hand.


	13. Field Trip & Scars

Nobu wasn't used to the whole boyfriend thing. He'd never had a girlfriend, So this was a first for him. Jeanne would cuddle into his arm, and kiss him on the cheek, and his heart would pound. He didn't understand it at all. She would drag him places by the hand, and he'd follow after. He felt a bit happy, having her with him. It was like it was destiny for them to be together. He smiled at her, but it wasn't his usual foolish grin, it was a genuine smile. She looked up at him smiling back, and snuggled into his arm. "Nobunaga, Are you excited for the field trip?" Nobu sighed,"Going places with my classmates and a bunch of old geezers isn't my scene." Jeanne gave an awkward smile, looking away as they walked to school together.

"Jeanne chan!" Hideyoshi called and waved to her. Mitsuhide fixed his glasses, looking at the both of them, "So Nobu wasn't kidding. They really are dating now" "Mitsu! Saru!" "Nobu sama!" Hideyoshi put his arm around him. Mitsuhide gave a light smile, as he usually did. Jeanne smiled, looking content. "Mitsuhide are you going on the field trip too? What about you Hideyoshi?" "Heeh? Of course I'm going Jeanne chan! I wouldn't miss it for the world! All the women in bikini's ah! It's heaven for me!" He was swooning and squeezing his hands as if he was grabbing something. Mitsuhide sighed and gave his hair a flip, "Honestly Saru.." "How many times have we been over this Mitsu?! Only Nobu sama can call me that! " He pouted. "To answer your question Ranmaru, I am going" Mitsuhide was looking through his phone now, ignoring Hideyoshi's pouting. "That's only because Ichihime sama is g-" Mitsuhide slammed a hand over his mouth, so he's shut up. Hideyoshi struggled, making pleas into Mitsuhide's hand.

Jeanne blinked, cocking her head to the side. Nobunaga laughed, "Saru you have such a big mouth" Hideyoshi averted his eyes, taking Mitsuhide's hand off finally. "What the hell Mitsu!?" Mitsuhide's aura was dark, he hovered over him menacingly, "Shut your mouth" Hideyoshi put his pinky in his ear, ignoring Mitsu.

**(Time Skip)**

Nobunaga looked outside the bus from his seat. He was bored, He really didn't want to go. Jeanne was next to him, listening to her light blue iPod, flipping for a good song. Hideyoshi was next to Mitsu, playing with his portable gaming system. "God damn it!" He was getting frustrated. Himiko was asleep on Nobukatu's shoulder, listening to her drama CD's on her purple iPod. Nobukatsu was blushing madly, trying to watch his action/romance anime, but looked over at Himiko every few seconds. Mitsuhide had been trying to watch anime also, but his attention was on something else; Caesar.

Caesar had his arm around Ichihime, who was blushing madly, but looked content at the same time was embarrassed. Mitsuhide gave Caesar an icy stare, but Caesar ignored it and kept cuddling Ichihime closely. "Ano, Caesar dono?" The snowy haired man looked at her with soft eyes, "Yes?" "I haven't really had a chance to tell my brothers that we're dating now. Gomen, I've never really had a boyfriend before."

Caesar was surprised to hear this, "How is this possible? She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he thought to himself.

After almost 2 hours of driving, the bus finally came to a complete stop at the destination. The students got off the bus excitedly, ready to actually have a relaxing field trip. "Don't think you can stare at me in a swimsuit you pervert!" Himiko snapped at Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi sighed and walked away, "Not interested" "Why you!" She clutched her bag tightly. "Ano, Himiko chan" Himiko turned to see Nobukatsu with his own bag smiling at her. "Nobukatsu" "Maybe we can build a sandcastle or something. It'll be really fun" he squeaked, looking away shyly. "Mm! I'd love that" Himiko felt slightly better, knowing that Nobukatsu was a there being nice to her.

The guys were eying Jeanne, waiting for her to take off her clothes and have her swimsuit on. Jeanne blinked, not really sure what was going on, but she took off her clothes to reveal a bright blue bikini. They howled in awe. Jeanne held her clothes against her chest, making her breasts pop out a bit more. They froze, feeling a sense of fear. Nobunaga's eyes were glowing a brighter red, and he had flames around him. He was giving them a death stare. The guys scrambled away, fearing for their lives. Jeanne watched them run away, then looked Nobunaga who looked totally normal in her eyes. He looked over at her and then looked away. Jeanne smiled and took his hand, leading him to the sand below.

The girls were squealing and surrounding Caesar. "You're so cool Caesar dono!" "So handsome" Caesar ran a hand over his eye patch, shrugging in a cocky way. "Now now ladies. Let's not get ahead of ourselves" They shrieked even more. Ichihime watched from the sidelines in her frilly magenta and light pink bikini. A finger tapped her on the shoulder gently, she turned to see Mitsuhide in his dark blue swim shorts and still wearing his glasses. She blushed a bit, "M-Mitsuhide" "Ichihime sama" he smiled at her lightly. He put his hand on her shoulder and they walked away, letting the girls swoon over Caesar. Caesar watched out of the corner of his eye, feeling a sense of jealousy. How dare he put his hands on her.

Nobukatsu and Himiko went to build a sand castle, giggling and laughing adorably. Hideyoshi watched from afar, drinking a soda. Some of the female classmates walked by, and it caught his attention. "Now's my chance" he thought to himself, as he crushed the soda can in his hand and threw it away. "Ladies" he said flashing his goofy smile. The girls giggled and looked at each other. "So uh, You enjoying the trip?" he flexed one of his muscles teasingly. "You're so silly Hideyoshi kun" "Mm! You always make people" "You think so?" he rubbed the back of his neck blushing a bit. Himiko noticed Hideyoshi flirting and pouted. He was showing them his muscles jokingly, and telling them some funny stories to make them laugh. A bucket came flying and hit him in the head, knocking him over. He let out a cry of pain, and rubbed his head sitting up. "What the hell!?" "Baka! Stop flirting like the pervert you are!" Himiko yelled, shaking her fist at him. Nobukatsu smiled awkwardly, laughing nervously. Hideyoshi grimaced and shook the sand out of his hair. "Unbelievable" he said to himself.

Mitsuhide sighed, watching him. Ichihime giggled, and was making her own sand castle. He blushed and looked over at her smiling lightly. "This is how it should be.." he thought to himself. Ichihime looked up at him blushing and smiling innocently. Caesar sat down next to Ichihime, She jumped, feeling startled "C-Caesar dono" "I'm so sorry my dear Ichihime" he held her chin, and held out a colored popsicle to her. Mitsuhide's smile turned into a contorted twitching, Why did he have to come back!? "A-Arigato" she took it from him lightly, eating it cutely. Caesar gave her a warm smile, then looked at Mitsuhide smirking. "Why you…" Mitsuhide was twitching still. Caesar shrugged and pulled Ichihime close, earning a squeak from her. Mitsuhide walked away scoffing. "He's not going to even try to stop me? How pathetic.." Caesar thought to himself, as he turned his attention back to Ichihime.

Jeanne was standing in the water knee deep, watching the little fish swim by. Nobunaga sat by the shore watching, with his jacket over his bare torso. "Nobunaga come on in! It's really nice!" she was really happy. Nobunaga drank his soda and put it down gently, "You enjoy yourself. I'll watch" Jeanne pouted and got out going over towards him, grabbing his arm. "Oi Ranmaru!" "Come in with me, you're my boyfriend!" she pulled on him more, but to no avail. She let go of him panting and tried again, but toppled over shrieking and on top of Nobunaga. Jeanne lifted her head up looking at him blushing madly. "N-Nobunaga.." He looked up at her, both of their hearts pounding. "G…Gomenasai.." He gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, earning a squeak from Jeanne. "Nobunaga w-what're you" "You're naive.. Using our language so freely" he gave a teasing grin. Jeanne turned red and looked away, "L-Let go" He pulled her face close to his, "But I'm your boyfriend. Ran-ma-ru" Jeanne turned an even deeper shade of red, "N-Nobunaga people are watching!" she was getting embarrassed. Hideyoshi put his hand over his face, "Nobu sama.." Mitsuhide sighed, "There he goes.." Jeanne scrambled off him with her hand over her chest, heart pounding. Nobunaga sat up dusting the sand off of him, looking annoyed. "You're still coming with me" she grabbed him and his jacket fell off into the sand. His back was exposed, scars and all. Hideyoshi and Mitushide looked at each other, as people stared.

Nobunaga walked with Jeanne to the water, feeling people eye him. He tried to ignore it, their opinions didn't matter to him anyway. Jeanne watched as people stared at him. She put her arms around him, so they they wouldn't look as they went into the water together. Some of the students were whispering, talking about his back.

"Did he get into a fight?"

"He is the Great Fool"

"They look worn though, has he always had them?"

"It's not a surprise.."

"Why would Jeanne san date him anyway?"

"She deserves better"

Nobunaga clenched one of his fists tightly by his side, his teeth bared a bit. Jeanne held onto one of his arms snuggling him. Nobunaga looked over at her, "Ranmaru.." "You are you. No matter what you do Nobunaga, I'll be here" She snuggled him more. Nobunaga's eyes widened a bit, then softened. He started laughing. "Hm?" "It was inevitable!" Jeanne smiled to herself, blushing lightly still hugging him. "Still I'm curious about the scars too. I wonder what happened to him.."

Jeanne and Nobunaga moved away from everyone else, secluding themselves further. "Nobunaga?" "Mm?" "As your girlfriend, I was curious about—" "The scars on my back.." Jeanne looked away, feeling bad for asking, "Sorry..I just—"

"I'll tell you.."

"Nobunaga.." Nobu took her hand and put it on the cross shaped one, etched near his left shoulder blade. "This one was my first one.. They were a cult who tried to "cleanse me", because they thought I was the spawn of the devil himself." "Nobunaga.." Jeanne felt heartbroken that people treated him this way. "I killed them after that. All of them.." He moved her hand to the star shaped in the dead center of his back, "This was from when I was in a fight with another gang member. Pathetic guy really.. he was a cheap ass…" He moved her hand again slowly, closer to his lower back. Jeanne turned red, starting to get nervous. He stopped his hand over a scar that felt like a stream of electricity carved into his skin. "This was from another incident. I don't remember everything, but what I do remember is that someone used a taser on me really roughly.. Probably killed that guy too." He moved his hand one last time to a spot on the side, they were smaller five individual marks on his left side. "And that one?" "From a woman.." Jeanne's eyes widened a bit, had he lied to her about her being her first. "I had tried to save her from being harassed, but she had turned out to be some other gang memeber's girlfriend.. She didn't take kindly to me "saving her".." He took her hand off his back, letting go gently. Jeanne looked up at him, feeling sad and worried. Nobunaga looked away, smiling to himself lightly.

"Don't look at me like that. You shouldn't feel sorry for me.."

"Nobunaga..but.."

"These are my scars. Not yours. I don't want you to get involved.."

Jeanne rested her head on his shoulder, "But I care for you. So it's my job to worry." They rested in the sand together, staying by each others side.

"Do you still get into fights?"

"I haven't been in one in a long time. The only time I almost was, is when I saved you"

"Oh" She looked away, feeling as though she had been a burden to him. All she wanted to do was stay by his side, and be with him. She didn't want to get in his way. "Ranmaru" She looked up at him, their faces not too far from one another. The shadows reflected on his face from the sunlight, brought out his red eyes and made her blush and look away. He simply laughed and they continued looking out at the scenery together.


	14. Mistake

Nobunaga was over at Jeanne's apartment, it was Halloween and he had nothing better to do since Mitsuhide went with Hideyoshi to take Asahi trick or treating. He sat on the couch looking bored, "Halloween is my favorite holiday but man is this boring.." Jeanne was on her knees looking through the compartment underneath the tv. Nobu couldn't help but look over, "What're you doing?"

"Looking for something"

"Like what?"

"A movie or something. You seem bored"

"They're on tv Ranmaru.."

"I know that! I just can't read it well. I'm still learning" her face was bright red. Nobu went to look for the remote and turned on the tv, "I'll do it" She smiled lightly and got up to go to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Nobunaga smirked, this was a perfect opportunity to scare her. Jeanne stood by the microwave humming happily, "I'm glad he decided to come over. I thought he would've forgotten" Nobu got off the couch quietly, trying to sneak up behind her. He leaned over her towards her ear and whispered, "Boo" Jeanne shrieked feeling startled. Nobunaga started laughing. "Nobunaga!" she was embarrassed. "Oh come on I was playing" She pouted as the popcorn finished. She put it in a bowl going past him and sitting on the couch. He scowled with annoyance and followed her to the couch to sit down next to her, so they could look for a movie to watch.

"This is one of my favorites" he put popcorn in his mouth, as the movie played on the tv. "I used to hate them, but now I really like them a lot" Jeanne nodded, "I didn't like them much either but, I like them now too" There was a shriek from the movie, Jeanne clutched onto Nobunaga feeling startled. Nobu laughed, "Second time already huh You're easily scared?" "Baka! I'm not scared! I was just startled!" she looked away feeling embarrassed. "Sure sure" He patted her head like child. She pouted and looked away, blushing madly from still holding onto him.

He let out an annoyed sigh, looking back at the movie.

"Oh excuse me, am I annoying you!?"

"You're such a scaredy cat.."

"Am not!"

"Are too.."

"Am not you jerk!"

"Are too you stubborn woman!" They argued, glaring at each other, "I'm the one who you always cling onto!" "Oh well I'm so sorry! I could've sworn we were dating!" Nobunaga grabbed her hands and pinned her to the couch, "..." Jeanne looked up at him a bit afraid, "N.. Nobunaga.." "I.. don't really understand this whole.. dating thing very well.." He was getting close. She was turning a deeper shade of red as he inched closer and closer. "N-Nobunaga m-matte" "There you go, using the language again. I've grown used to it now.." Jeanne's heart was pounding, his lips were inches away now. "N-Nobu-" He locked lips with her into a kiss, silencing her. "Mm!?" Her eyes widened, moving her wrists a bit in his grasp. She shut her eyes tightly, letting him kiss her.

Nobunaga broke the kiss gently, reopening his eyes slowly. "At least now.. you'll shut up" Jeanne looked up at him in a daze, her cheeks still tinted with red. She thought he would get off, but he didn't. He stayed there hovering over her, looking at her.

"N-Nobunaga. Can.. Can you please let go now?" He released his grip on her wrists, letting his hands rest on either side of her. "What do I do, he's.." Jeanne was nervous again. Nobunaga kissed her cheek, but it was a prolonged kiss. Jeanne looked away still somewhat annoyed with him, "Nobunaga.. St-Stop you can't be nice to me now after you just yelled at-"she gasped and let out a small, and soft moan. His lips had trailed to her neck, leaving hot kisses along it. "N-Nobunaga w-wait" The kisses were slow and full of longing, adding a bit of noise to turn her on a bit more. Jeanne let out a squeak, slowly putting a hand on the back of his head. "P-Please.. We.. We can't do this" "Your actions don't match your words Jeanne.." his words hit her neck hotly.

Jeanne's eyes widened, he had called her by her name for the first time. "Nobunaga you.." He trailed his tongue along it agonizingly, earning a louder moan from Jeanne, which turned him on even more. He took one of his hands and placed it under her shirt, trying to touch one of her breasts, still teasing her neck and collarbone. "NO!" she shrieked and covered herself. His hand was stuck under her arm. He looked up at her, his eyes widened. She was shaking. Tears were formed in her eyes. Nobu had forgotten what happened, and he had gone too far. He removed his hand gently, "Ranmaru.." She sniffled and looked away, trying to wipe away her tears.

He held her against him putting a hand on the back of her head. "Nobunaga.." She clutched onto his shirt, burying her face into his chest. "Forgive me.. It was my mistake.." He held her closer, feeling like a complete jerk. He didn't let go, he felt terrible for being caught in the heat of the moment. What had been a romantic start, had turned into an atmosphere of guilt.


	15. I Love You

Weeks had passed since the incident. Nobu and Jeanne had become distant and quiet, like when they first met. She went to find Nobunaga, who was standing aimlessly at the window in their home room, with his back towards her.

"Nobunaga.." Nobu turned eating some jerky, "Ranmaru, what's up?" he ripped it with his teeth and continued eating. "We..need to talk.." He sat down on the desk, crossing his legs,

"Okay shoot."

"I don't think this is going to work out for me.."

"What's not going to work out?" He took another bite.

"Us.."

Nobunaga sighed, "So, you're breaking up with me or what? Not like I care.." Jeanne felt her heart break, "Yes.. I.. I am.." He smiled to himself, "I knew it wouldn't last long.."

Jeanne was getting more and more hurt by his words. "How long has it been Ranmaru, almost a month?" "Yes.. 4 almost 5 weeks.." "I see.. Well.. Off you go then.." "Don't just get rid of me you jerk!" "You're the one who confronted me, I'm simply doing you a favor.." She slapped him, hard. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room. Tears ran down her face, "You really are a fool.." She turned and ran off away from him, leaving him annoyed and somewhat confused.

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide watched Jeanne run by, and looked at each other with concern. They walked quickly into the home room to find Nobu with a red mark on his cheek, and looking at the board. "Nobu sama.." "She broke up with me.." "After all of that? Nobu, what happened?" Nobu began telling what happened, but he was honest and he left out no details. "Dude.." "So she felt uncomfortable still.." "Ah.. But it's over now.. I can move on with my life.." He turned and left the room walking outside to go pick up his habit of smoking again.

"Fool dono, are you alright?"

"Himiko.."

"You're smoking again.."

"I felt like it.." He exhaled more smoke.

"You're lying.."

"Do you really want to know why then"

"..."

"Ranmaru broke up with me"

"I knew she wasn't any good for him" Himiko thought to herself.

"Fool dono, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just let me smoke this.." Himiko sighed, not knowing what to do for him. He was pushing her away, so she went to get Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi.

"Nobu sama.." Nobu looked over that them, "What.." "Are you.. going to be okay?" "Why wouldn't I be, I've been rejected before so what does it matter.." He inhaled and exhaled some smoke again. "Nobu sama, Those times were different.." "It doesn't matter, if she's happy about it I should just let her be.." "But Nobu.. Don't you love Ranmaru?" Nobu put the cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with his foot. "I don't even know the meaning of the word.." He turned and walked away, not saying another word.

Since that day Jeanne and Nobu avoided each other in the hallway. They occasionally said a few words, but never saw each other outside of school anymore. They had been separated for six weeks.

Nobunaga sat on his bed in his room playing with with gaming system. He was playing the game based on the movie he and Jeanne had seen on their first get together. It was an RPG, and it was reminding him of her. "Nobunaga!" He turned, but no one was there. He went back to playing, "I'm hearing things.." He pressed the buttons and continued playing, ignoring his own thoughts. "Nobunaga wait up!" he turned again, but still no one was there. He put the controller down and put a hand over his face. "I can't focus like this.." He took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling and exhaling the smoke lightly. He watched it go up into the air and spread, he was bored now.

Jeanne sat I her room playing the blue regalia around her neck. He had bought it for her while they were at an anime store. She took it off and began packing to go home.

When she was all packed after calling her parents, she left Nobunaga a note and the regalia necklace, on her now empty mattress, heading out the door to get into a taxi that she had called previously.

Nobunaga came out of his house and looked over at the apartments. He grimaced and looked away, but then he looked over again. An image of Jeanne ran past him, and towards an image of him. They were both dressed in their uniforms and Jeanne looked happy. Nobu was smiling lightly. He held his chest with a hand, his heart was aching. Him, the Great Fool, was heartbroken. His curiosity grew as he wandered up the stairs to her apartment and knocked, the door squeaked open a bit. She had left it unlocked on purpose. He went inside, seeing something glimmer out of the corner of his eye. There was the note and the regalia necklace that he bought her, on the mattress.

He picked up the note, unfolding it and began to read it;

"Nobunaga, I'm sorry things turned out this way.. I've decided to go back home to France. I realized that I don't belong in Japan. It was a mistake coming here.. I enjoyed spending time with you, and meeting your friends and family. Maybe we can still be friends. -Jeanne"

He crushed the note in his hand, and clenched his teeth. She was running away from him because of a mistake? He had to set this right, he had to apologize an do something. His fool instincts kicked in, "The airport!" But it was an hour away, he wouldn't make it in time.. He'd have to run all the way there, and that's exactly what he did. He ran in a full out sprint, he wanted to see her. He wanted to make it in time.

Jeanne sat in a chair, waiting for the plane to arrive. Her flight wasn't for another 30 minutes, but she couldn't bear being in that apartment so close to him. She hugged her carry on bag close to her chest, feeling depressed. "Who am I kidding.. he won't come, why would he.. He shouldn't come.."

Nobunaga ran down the side walk, his ponytail and ribbon flowing behind him, "Don't you get on that plane Ranmaru.." He thought to himself, as he pushed his body even further so he could run faster.

Jeanne looked through her phone at photos of them. "Nobunaga.." Tears ran down her face, hitting the screen. The phone screen showed a picture of them in their play costumes. Nobu was doing the victory sign, grinning his usual foolish grin, and holding her around the waist. Jeanne was pushing his cheek playfully, blushing madly. Jeanne wiped her eyes, trying to eat the pastry she bought. She wasn't hungry, but it made her feel better.

Nobunaga stopped, bending over to catch his breath. "Damn it all" he muttered under his breath. " I can't stop now, what if she's waiting for me too.." He was halfway there, but it felt so far away. "Ranmaru.." he was sweating and panting.

Jeanne was looking through more photos, she couldn't help it. She had looked at one, and now she couldn't stop. Tears kept streaming down her face, she missed him. She had grown to love him so much, that she had forgotten about how much of a jerk he was in the beginning. She put her phone away, crumpling the wrapper that her food was in and throwing it away, wiping her eyes again. Her flight was getting closer and closer to arrival. She was getting nervous, did she really want to go home?

Nobunaga finally stumbled through the airport panting. He was exhausted. He slammed his hand on the counter, startling the person standing behind it.

"C-Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for.. a flight going to France.." He was still panting.

"Booking it or?" "Looking.. Where.. Where is it?"

The guy pointed in a direction and off Nobu went again. The guy blinked watching him go, "What a strange guy"

Jeanne stood up, putting her bag on her shoulders. This was it, this was her time to go back home. Nobunaga was racing against the clock, he was almost out of time.

She walked up to window, watching them bringing the luggage. She looked sad, and lonely. "Ranmaru!" A familiar voice called out to her, but it was so far away. She turned, but no one was there. "Am I feeling guilty?.." "Ranmaru! Don't you dare get on that plane!" Her eyes widened as the people moved by.

There he was running towards her.

"Nobu.. naga.." Tears went down her face once again, "He came for me" he embraced her into him, holding her close. Her eyes were wide with tears, "Nobunaga!" She hugged onto him, and started bawling. "Ranmaru.." He held her tighter. "Baka! Baka! I thought you didn't care!" She buried her face deeper into his chest. "I.. couldn't stay away.." She looked up at him, wiping her tears "Nobunaga.. I thought you wouldn't come" He put his hands on her shoulders, "We can talk about this after you get your luggage and come home.." "Home?" "This is your home. You live in Japan, now hurry and go.." Jeanne's heart lit up as she smiled, and nodded at him and went off to stop the plane from putting her luggage on. Nobunaga watched in wait, "I'm glad.. I made it in time Ranmaru.."

After Jeanne had gotten her luggage and Nobu had given the money for the ticket to Jeanne, they started walking back together. Nobu was wheeling along her suitcase, and carrying the duffle over a shoulder. "I missed you a lot.. I was afraid you hated me.." He stopped and reached into his pocket pulling out her necklace, "It was inevitable.." She blushed and looked up at him, taking it gently and putting it around her neck. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable.. I should've known better.." She put a hand on his face gently, "It's my fault for being afraid of you. I know you won't hurt me Nobunaga" "Ranmaru" he was a bit surprised. She took her suitcase from him smiling, and taking one of his hands into hers. He smiled to himself gripping her hand in his. She took notice and hugged his arm instead. They had made up, they were together again. Nobu never wanted it to happen again, so he vowed to be more considerate of her feelings when it came to stuff like that.

"Nobunaga"

"Hm?"

"I love you"


	16. Starting Over

Nobunaga and Jeanne had started over in their relationship, they were happy again.

They sat together in home room working on their next art projects quietly, but the atmosphere was happy. Well, not for everyone. Caesar and Ichihime had been dating for almost four months now, and Mitsuhide wasn't happy about it. "Mitsu, you okay?" Hideyoshi poked him with the back of his pencil. Mitsuhide sighed and fixed his glasses, "Ah, I'm fine.. I just don't like that Caesar guy.." "I don't really either, but still.. I mean Ichihime sama seems happy" Mitsuhide broke his pencil, startling Jeanne. Nobunaga looked up, "Oi Mitsu, what gives? You're scaring Ranmaru" "I-I'm not scared! I was startled" she blushed lightly. "Gomen Nobu.. I'm just worried about your sister.." "I already confronted Caesar, believe me.. I'm way ahead of you.." "What did you do?" "Roughed him up a bit.."

Caesar sat in home room with Ichihime, he had a bruise on his cheek and his other eye was a bit black. The girls surrounded him worrying and swooning. "Caesar dono what happened!?" "Are you okay?" "Oh poor Caesar dono" Caesar shrugged giving a cocky smirk, "Ah, I am fine. It is nothing to worry over" they squealed and fawned over him, "Caesar dono is so cool!" Ichihime looked out the window, ignoring the girls obsessing over her boyfriend. She knew Nobunaga had beaten him up a bit, but she also knew he was just worried for her safety and well being.

She would talk to him about it when they got home.

"So you beat him up a bit?"

"Yep.. She's my sister, what am I supposed to do? That cocky bastard though, I threatened him and he just looked away giving that stupid shrug he always gives.."

"Shouldn't you just let Ichihime decide what she wants to do?" "Do you realize how many boys in this school want her as their girlfriend? It's disgusting really.."

"I'd find it kind of flattering"

"Oh you would huh?"

"Actually Jeanne chan it applies to you as well, all the boys are always swooning over you too" Jeanne looked down, blushing madly. Nobunaga went back to painting, ignoring that comment. Mitsuhide sighed again and rested his head in his hand on the desk. He wanted to confront Ichihime, so he waited for lunch.

Ichihime sat in her desk waiting for Caesar to show up. She had made him a lunch and wanted to surprise him. "Ichihime sama.." Ichihime looked up to see Mitsuhide, her cheeks flushed a bit and she looked away, "Mitsuhide" He sat down in the desk in front of her, turning to face her.

"I need to talk to you.."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You need to stay away from Caesar.." Ichihime blinked, looking confused, "Ano, but why?"

"He's a flirtatious womanizer.. He's going to break your heart. Also, there's something off about him.."

"But Caesar dono is always so kind to me, and he always treats me well. He takes me out, and he says nice things about me. He loves to read like I do, and he's really nice once you get to know him." Mitsuhide's eyes widened in horror, "Him!? Kind!? You're joking.. He's just a cocky arrogant womanizer.." Mitsuhide took off his glasses in front of her for the first time in a while. Ichihime blushed, she missed seeing him without them.

He opened his dark blue eyes and looked at her, "I never had a chance to apologize to you Ichihime sama.. He always comes and interrupts when I've tried.." Ichihime's heart was pounding, why was he saying these things? "Mitsuhide" He put a hand on her face gently, looking sad but sincere. "M-Mitsuhide what're you" He pressed his lips against hers into a kiss. Ichihime's eyes widened, her entire face turning red. He had stolen her first kiss. She had always wanted him to kiss her, but when he rejected her, she had lost hope.

Caesar was hiding behind the door, listening and watching. He was seething with jealousy. He wanted to be the one to take her first kiss. Mitsuhide broke the kiss gently, even though he didn't want to stop. "Mitsu.. hide" she was in shock. "Ichihime sama.. Please.. think about what I said" he held her face in his hands. After a while, he let go of her face gently putting his glasses back on, standing up and leaving the room and the girl confused.

She put a hand over her chest, clutching her uniform. He had kissed her and walked away, it was hurting her chest. Caesar came out from hiding after watching Mitsuhide leave down the hall and went to see her. Mitsuhide looked over his shoulder, and then continued walking. "Ichihime" "Caesar d—" He held her against him into a hug. She was blushing madly and looking away, "A-ano" "Let's go make some cake at my house." He gave her a sincere smile, trying to reassure her. Ichihime started feeling slightly better from his words, so she smiled and followed him back to his house. However, Mitsuhide's words and actions were still weighing heavily on her mind.

Nobunaga sighed looking at his phone, turning it off and putting it back in his pocket. Jeanne blinked while eating some strawberry pocky."Ichi just texted me. She's going to Caesar's again.." "Well they are dating.." She took another bite, and put it in her mouth chewing and taking out the next piece. "Yeah.. and I don't really like him." "He's not really a bad guy. He's just quiet" she had the pocky hanging out of her mouth now. He raised an eyebrow looking somewhat annoyed and grabbed her face with a hand. She squeaked as she was turned red. He bit off the pocky hanging out of her mouth and chewed, looking away like a child. Jeanne blinked and swallowed what she had in her mouth. "She's my sister.. As her older brother I don't want her going out with some random guy.." Jeanne sighed and closed the box of pocky. "What're you sighing about?" "You really need to get to know people before you judge them" "Don't tell me how to live. I've told you this before. I live life how I see fit.. Besides people annoy me.."

She leaned her head against his waist. He looked over at her, "Ranmaru.." "That didn't stop you from talking to me.." "Well, that's because you were new.. I wanted to pester you I guess" "Just keep telling yourself that" Nobu smiled to himself, "Are you Europeans always so cordial?" "At least he didn't say foreigners again.." she grimaced to herself. "It depends really" Nobu put a hand on her head, still looking somewhere else. She smiled lightly and snuggled into him a bit. Nobunaga was hiding a small blush from her.


	17. Worry

**(This chapter contains sexual content. You have been warned)**

Jeanne was at Nobunaga's house making pancakes. She was happy to be able to make something for him. He walked in and leaned against the wall looking at her, "You don't have to cook in my house.." "I felt like it" she was smiling happily. He smiled to himself and walked over to her. He took his fingers and flicked batter onto her face. She gasped and blushed madly, "What're you doing!?" He flicked more onto her, smirking. She took some on the spoon and flung it at him. He laughed as they started throwing batter at each other playfully. Both of them were laughing and having fun.

After a while, the floor and both Nobu and Jeanne were covered in pancake batter. Nobu sat down on the floor next to Jeanne, trying to catch his breath, "You think.. we.. made a big enough mess?" he was teasing her again. "You're the one... who.. started it" "You joined in though.. I expected you to.. get angry" he laughed again, finally taking a swallow of air and calming down. "Why would I get angry? It was really fun" she looked at him smiling happily. Nobunaga looked back at her, their faces sort of close. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened a bit, but relaxed into the kiss.

Their lips teased each other, leaning closer to one another. His hand caressed her cheek, deepening the kiss a bit more. She put a hand on his chest as his lips trailed to her jawline, and to her throat. She gave another gasp, moaning slightly, "N-Nobunaga" "I'll be gentle.. I won't be rough like last time" "B-Baka that's not what I mean" He licked some batter off her neck, sending chills down her body. "Nobunaga" she squeaked.

He lifted his head, looking sort of amused. "I'll stop here if you want me to." Jeanne hesitated and looked away, "I.. I don't know if I'm ready.." "I know we've done it before but that was.." Her thoughts trailed off as images of that night flashed in her mind. She held onto him, snuggling into him further. He smiled lightly, trying to take the batter out of her hair gently.

"Ranmaru.. do you know why I did that for you?.." She looked up at him, feeling curious. Their gaze met once again, her heart pounding in her chest once more. "It's because, I didn't want to see cry.. You didn't deserve what happened to you.. That's why.. I did what I did" "He really is a nice guy once you get to know him. He has a kind heart" She snuggled into his chest feeling somewhat relieved. "We'll take it one step at a time.." She nodded, nuzzling into him happily.

Jeanne awoke in her bed, sitting up slowly. She placed a hand on her cheek, they felt warm. "A dream... Of course.. Nobunaga would never say that.." She looked around her apartment, it was 2 a.m. She gave a heavy sigh and laid back down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Nobunaga sat up abruptly in his bed. Sweat was trickling down his face and bare chest. He was panting and trying to calm down. He had experienced another nightmare about his father's car accident, and the fight they had before another car had killed him. He placed a hand over his eyes, muttering. "That stupid old man.." He got out of his bed wearily, wandering into his bathroom to splash cold liquid on his face.

He lifted his head, looking at himself in the glass. The water ran in the sink ,making a hissing noise as he stood there staring at himself. He put a hand on his chin, arching his head up a bit to further observe himself. He sighed lightly, letting go of his chin and splashing more water onto his face.

He turned the water off, drying his face with a towel and then returning to bed. His back was resting against the headboard, he couldn't go back to sleep. He took his phone off the night stand and texted Jeanne.

"You up?" Jeanne's phone vibrated against the table near her bed, so she picked it up. "Nobunaga.." She typed back, "Yes"

"Can't sleep huh?"

"Not really.. What about you?"

"Same.."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Nobunaga paused, looking at what she had typed. How did she know? Was it instinct or pure coincidence? No she was just being Jeanne.

"Yeah.. I did don't worry about it" Jeanne was surprised at how bluntly he had told her.

"Of course I'm going to worry if you tell me. I'm your girlfriend aren't I?"

Nobu smiled to himself and typed back, "Yeah, you are" Jeanne's cheeks flushed a light pink as she looked at his words.

"I'm off to bed now, Thanks Ranmaru"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now let me sleep"

"You're the one who texted me!"

"LOL it was inevitable!"

She laid back down in her bed, feeling somewhat happy from hearing him actually write those words to her.

"You know mid term exams are coming up right?"

"Like I care.. all the classes I have are easy except for stupid English"

"Study then"

"I don't study..I have too many things to do"

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Going to the arcade, hanging out with Mitsu and Saru, and flirting with you"

Jeanne blushed madly, "You're just making excuses!"

"And what of it?"

"Nothing just go to sleep"

He smirked to himself, "How about I come over now"

Jeanne blushed madly, "it's almost 3 a.m.!"

"So?"

"So you should be asleep!"

"So should you!"

Both their fingers stopped their typing for a few minutes.

"Hey"

"What?"

"I'm bored.."

"What do you want me to do?

He didn't answer.

She pouted and stared at the phone. Had he fallen asleep again? Or was he avoiding what to ask?

"You are my girlfriend aren't you?"

"Well yea" What was he implying?

"You wanna sext or something"

Jeanne blushed madly, "You pervert!"

"I was kidding..geez you're way too easy.. Goodnight Ranmaru"

Had she hurt him? He was kidding right? He was always teasing her, right?

"Nobunaga wait!"

"I shouldn't have said that, sorry.."

"No it's okay. I just didn't expect you to say that."

"It was out of line. That's how I used to be.."

Jeanne blinked, "How he used to be? What does he mean?"

(Flashback time)

Hideyoshi, Nobunaga, and Mitsuhide walked into a club for the first time. They were in their freshman year of high school and they couldn't care less how old they were. Nothing would stop them. The music was blaring at maximum volume and the florescent lights were shining everywhere.

"Heeeeh? Look at all these babes!" Hideyoshi squeaked as he was checking out all the women. His hair was a bit longer in the back, and a bit messier. Mitsuhide fixed his glasses "It's really noisy here Hideyoshi.." Nobunaga looked around, "Seems like a good time to me" he gave his usual foolish grin. Mitsuhide went over to the bar to sit down, dancing wasn't really his thing. Hideyoshi went to go flirt with some girls, which definitely was his thing. Nobunaga just sat on the sidelines watching. A girl with a robust chest walked up to him, swaying her hips. She poked his chest, obviously intoxicated. "What's your name handsome?" He smirked, "That depends who's asking sweetheart" She poked his chest again, leaning closer to it, getting into his face. She took his hand and dragged him away somewhere, somewhat drunkly. Hideyoshi and Mitsu took notice, and were already being acknowledged by women themselves. "Oh Nobu sama found one too?" two girls were hanging on his arms. "It would seem that way." A girl was kissing his neck and playing with his hair. The girl dragged him into the back where the bathrooms were. She opened one of the stalls, dragged him inside, and closed the door.

They made out against the door, her hand stroking his crotch. He let out a groan, feeling the new sensation. She got down on her knees, undoing his zipper and stroking his length. He looked at her somewhat amused. "Oh?" She moved her tongue around it and put her mouth around the tip, letting it all slip into her mouth. He leaned back against the wall moaning and putting a hand on her head.

After a while, the girl stood up, wiping her mouth and stroking his chin with a finger. "Call me. Great Fool" she handed him a card with her number on it. He took it and looked at it, as she walked out. He put it in his pocket after fixing his pants and walked out to find Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi.

Nobunaga looked at his phone again and texted Jeanne.

"Sorry Ranmaru.. I'm going to bed"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah.. Get some sleep"

"Okay. I love you"

"Ah, love you too"

Jeanne stared at her phone worriedly. "Nobunaga.." She laid down on her pillow again and put her phone aside, "I'm worried about you.."


	18. It Was Inevitable

Ichihime laid with Caesar in his bed, both of them were bare. "Caesar.. " He stroked her hair gently, looking at her with kindness that he never looked at anyone besides his siblings and Brutus with. "What is it my dear Ichihime?" She looked away, holding the sheets against her chest. Was this the right thing to do? She was confused. He placed a hand on her face gently, and caressed her cheek, "Are you troubled that we did this? You can tell me your worries" "I just.." She couldn't bring herself to tell him about what Mitsuhide had done, she cared about him too after all.

He smiled to himself lightly, "I won't push you" She looked at him again innocently. He kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, holding his face in her hands. "Caesar is so kind to me, but then again Mitsuhide just wants to protect me.."

Caesar walked Ichihime back to her home. She rested on his shoulder, feeling better after being with him and talking to him. "Arigato Caesar" He smiled and held her close, "I'd do anything for you" They arrived at her house, a light was still on. Ichihime panicked, she had forgotten to text her brother where she was.

"Caesar you need to go quickly" "I am not afraid.." "You don't understand-" the door swung open, "Ichi! You.." His eyes narrowed. "Nobu nii s-" He grabbed Caesar by the shirt, lifting him off his feet. "Oh goodness, what did I do Nobunaga?" He gave his usual cocky shrug. "Nii san please stop!" "Go inside Ichi.." "I won't!"

"Ichihime!" He never used her full name unless he was serious. She held onto him from behind, "Please don't hurt him! I love him!" Caesar's eye widened, "Ichihime.." Nobunaga threw Caesar to the ground, putting his foot on him. Caesar winced from the pain, coughing slightly. "Nobu nii san!" "You went behind my back.. You didn't even tell me where you were.." "I'm s-"

"You're not allowed to see him.."

"Nobu nii san please you can't!"

Caesar's expression was both fearful and sad, would he ever be able to see his beloved again? He took his foot off of Caesar and glared at him, "Go home.. before I decide to kill you.." Caesar got up dusting himself off. Ichihime was crying. Caesar walked away, but looked back at her as he disappeared down the street.

"I hate you nii san!" She ran after Caesar. "Ichi!" He sighed and looked down. "She hates me huh?"

He clenched one of his fists. He was the eldest son in the family, and with both parents gone; he had taken care of both his siblings during his father's accident, and thus after. He didn't want them to get hurt because of him. He had tried to keep his gang life a secret. He walked back inside and closed the door. "I can't stop her.. She's just as stubborn as Ranmaru.."

"Aniue?"

"Nobukatsu.."

"Is nee chan not coming home?"

"She's upset with me for taking Caesar from her.." He walked past him and up the stairs into his room, closing the door. Nobukatsu looked at the front door sort of worried. "Nee chan.."

Ichihime ran faster and faster trying to catch up with Caesar. "Caesar please wait!" He turned to see her, his eye wide with surprise, "Ichih-" he embraced onto him and kissed him. He toppled over, their lips still together. He kissed back slowly, holding her close. She broke the kiss panting against him, "I ran away" He was surprised yet again, "Ichihime, but your brother.."

"Please just let me stay tonight.. Please.." She nuzzled into his chest.

Caesar smiled lightly and stroked her hair, "If that's what you wish." He helped her up and took her hand in his, as they walked back to his house.

Nobunaga laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He turned over on his side and texted Jeanne, "Ichi ran away to Caesar's.." Jeanne heard her phone ring, getting out of the bathroom in a towel. She texted him back, "What happened!?"

"She came home late without telling me.. So I told her she couldn't see Caesar anymore.."

"Nobunaga, that's unreasonable! She loves him!"

"What would you do if you were me huh!?"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then don't say stupid things!"

Jeanne clenched the phone in her hand, trying not to cry.

"Sorry Ranmaru.. I was just worried about her.. She and Nobukatsu are the only family I have.."

"Nobunaga.. I've always wondered about your family, but I was afraid to ask.."

"My father died in a car accident, my mother died of an illness.. "

"I'm.. sorry.."

"You shouldn't be.. he was a stupid old man.."

"Nobunaga! How could you say that?"

"He wasn't much of a father, but that's not the point.. I don't know what to do about Ichi.. She's just as stubborn as you.."

"If she loves him, then you should let them be together.."

"I don't like him though.."

"You don't know what he's really like, and he doesn't know what you're really like.. Try giving him a chance. Try giving other people a chance.. Like you gave me chance.."

He didn't answer. Jeanne sighed, about to put her phone down.

"You're right"

A small blush ran across her cheeks, "He thinks I'm right? Is this the same Nobunaga?"

"I'll give him a chance, but if he hurts her.. I'll kill him.."

Jeanne sighed, "Just make up with Ichihime first.."

"Right.."

"Hey Ranmaru.."

"?"

"Thanks.."

She smiled lightly, feeling herself blush even more. "You're welcome"

Ichihime returned home the next day, after receiving some coaxing from Caesar. He really didn't want Nobunaga to hate him. He stood behind her as she knocked on the door. Nobukatsu opened it innocently, "Nee chan!" He hugged his sister tightly. "Nobukatsu" she embraced him into her arms. Caesar watched with a slight smile on his face. "I was so worried nee chan!" the boy squeaked. "Gomenasai Nobukatsu" she felt bad. He snuggled into her again, seeming relieved. "Ano.. Is Nii san here?" The boy nodded and motioned upstairs. "Shall I go Ichihime?" "Ano I-" "Ichi..." Nobu was at the top of the stairs. "Nobu nii san.." He looked at her and then at Caesar, and walked down. Nobukatsu and Ichi became nervous.

He walked up to Caesar, towering over him. There was silence between them for a few minutes. Caesar looked up at him, waiting for him to say or do something. Nobunaga moved his hand towards Caesar. Caesar stood there, just watching his hand carefully. "Nobu nii san d-" Nobu extended his hand to Caesar for handshake. Caesar's eye widened, as he looked up at Nobunaga. Nobukatsu and Ichi were surprised. "Take care of her.. or I'll kill you.. Do you understand?" Caesar smirked lightly and took his hand, "Rest assured Nobunaga, I will take care of Ichihime" he took his hand, and they shook hands.

Nobu let go quickly after that and started back up the stairs. "Ano Nobu nii san!" "I know you didn't mean it. Don't worry about it" he disappeared into his room, closing the door. Ichihime smiled to herself feeling a bit better. She looked at Caesar and hugged onto him. "I guess this means he accepts us unless I screw up.." The white haired bishie stroked his girlfriends hair, and rested his chin on her head.

Nobukatsu watched them happily, happy that they could be together. How he wished he could confess to Himiko.

**(With Nobu and Jeanne in his room several hours later)**

"So you let them stay together?"

"Ah, She seems happy.. I was wrong.. I shouldn't have said that.."

Jeanne rested against his shoulder, "At least she came home"

"Ah.." "Um Nobunaga?"

"Mm?" "I'm proud of you" she nuzzled into his shoulder more. "You're saying I'm immature. That may be true" he smiled to himself, "But I know when I'm right or wrong. I'm not afraid to admit it.."

"You really are a fool, but that's why I love you.."

He laughed lightly and smiled to himself, "It was inevitable"


	19. And I You Ranmaru

**(This chapter contains MAJOR Lemons. Readers be advised)**

Himiko and Nobukatsu had started dating. After seeing Ichihime and Caesar together, he had summoned up the courage to confess. Himiko was trying to get over Nobunaga as well. She knew she had already lost to Jeanne.

Hideyoshi watched them go down the hall all lovey-dovey. He looked away, seeing his ex girlfriend Chacha speaking with her friends Hatsu and Gou. She looked up and their gaze met for the first time in a while. She blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed for looking at him again. He sighed and looked away, "Is she still angry with me?"

Mitsuhide walked up to Hideyoshi, holding his bag over his shoulder. He was in a foul mood.

"Mitsu.."

"That bastard is still here.. and he's still with Ichihime sama.."

"Mitsu.. I don't like him either, but Ichihime sama seems to love him.. you know?"

"I can end him any time I feel like it.."

"Easy there Mitsu.. Calm down.."

"I tried to talk to her.. I tried to warn her. She's too good for him!"

Hideyoshi sighed, his eyes wandered back to Chacha. He started to miss her again. She looked at him again, and he walked towards her. "Oh no he's coming over here what do I do!?" She panicked.

"Ohayo Chacha"

"O-Ohayo Hideyoshi kun"

"Still using the kun huh? Why wouldn't she be.." he looked away

"Ano how are you?"

"Fine fine.. and yourself?"

"Fine" she looked away blushing.

Hideyoshi looked in the direction of Himiko and Nobukatsu again, he took her hands in his abruptly. "H-Hideyoshi kun!" She was turning red. "Chacha, Let's try going out again!" "Heh?!"

"I..I want to try going out again"

"Hideyoshi kun..I"

"Please?"

"I.. I'll have to think about it"

He let go of her hands and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Forgive me, I crossed the line"

She shook her head, trying to reassure him. "It's okay. I was just surprised that's all" "Ah.." He gave his goofy grin, as they talked a bit more awkwardly, before parting ways. "How could I be so stupid and say something like that?" He put his arms behind his head, looking frustrated with himself. "I will win her back before final exams.."

Mitsuhide walked down the hall during lunch. He heard a familiar set of voices and hid behind the wall to listen.

"C-Caesar we can't do this here"

"Do not worry Ichihime, it's just a kiss. It's nothing like we did a week ago"

"M-mm"

Mitsuhide's eyes widened in horror, he was in shock and filled with more bitterness towards Caesar. He quietly quickened his pace to find Nobu and Hideyoshi. He had to tell Nobu, he was the only one who could keep them apart.

Nobunaga and Hideyoshi were standing around talking, Jeanne wasn't too far away eating her lunch happily. Mitsuhide opened and closed the door behind him.

"Mitsu"

"Nobu, we need to talk.. I have news.."

"What kind of news?"

"It's about Ichihime sama and Caesar dono.. I heard him talking about doing things with her.."

Nobu raised an eyebrow, "What kind of things?"

" "Things" "

Nobunaga blinked and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm..already aware.."

Mitsuhide's eyes widened, then why were they still together?

"And.. You're ok with this?"

"I put trust in him.. Ranmaru said I should give him a chance.. So I tried.. If he fucks up I'll kill him.."

Mitsuhide thought about this proposal, trying to process it.

"I... I see.."

"Mitsu, I know you're worried about her, but she loves him. There's nothing I can do" he put a hand on his shoulder. Mitsuhide looked down and away, feeling conflicted. How could Nobu let this happen?

"You've changed Nobu.."

"What're you talking about?"

"Ever since Ranmaru came, you've changed into a completely different person.."

"I'm still me Mitsu, with or without Ranmaru.."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Nobunaga looked over at Jeanne laughing and talking with Hideyoshi.

He looked back at Mitsuhide, "So.. Are you saying I'm in love with her?"

"You are.."

"What if.. I am?"

Mitsuhide's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Nobu.."

"What if.. I've fallen for her.. Then what?" Mitsuhide moved his hair out of his eyes, "That's your decision. It was inevitable as you say" Nobunaga looked at Jeanne again, and Mitsuhide looked away feeling disappointed. Jeanne looked at him, their gaze meeting again.

She smiled at him sweetly and then looked somewhere else. He however, kept looking at her.

After arriving home, Jeanne went to take a shower. She sighed in relief, letting her body relax. Nobunaga walked up her steps, "She forgot something again. Stubborn woman..." He reached the door and knocked, the door opened. "How many times have I told her to keep the door locked.." He walked in, closing the door behind him and sitting on the couch. He heard the shower going, so he knew that's where she was and waited.

After a while the shower stopped. Jeanne dried her hair and put a towel around herself. She opened the door and froze. There on the couch was Nobunaga, staring at her. "P-Pervert! What're you doing in here!?" She turned red and covered her chest. He looked her, his gaze unwavering, "First of all, the door was open. Second, you left your sketch book at school, so I came to bring it.." "Oh..Thank you.." "Yea.."

There was silence between them. He got up to leave, "Sorry to bother you. I'll return home" She ran over to grab his arm but tripped and toppled over on top of him. "Oi Ran-" he stopped and noticed her breasts squished against his chest. "I'm sorry Nobunaga! I just tripped and-" He placed a finger to her lips, looking at her with a somewhat soft gaze."Don't.." Jeanne blushed and looked away, she had forgotten that she was in a towel. He took his finger away, moving to sit up, "Am I.. Falling for her? Or do I just care about her?" She held her towel close as they sat up looking at each other.

He gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, making her look at him. She gasped lightly and looked up at him, "N-Nobu-" He pressed his lips against hers into a kiss, silencing her. Her eyes were in a daze, but she slowly began to kiss back, placing her hands on his face. They toppled over again, but this time Jeanne was on the bottom.

They ran their hands through and over each others hair and faces, deepening the kiss more. He trailed his lips to her neck, kissing it and making noise to turn her on. She gasped and moaned, gripping one of his shoulders. "N-Nobunaga" she was getting nervous. "Trust me" he whispered. She looked over at him, still at her neck. "I want you to trust me" She exhaled and nodded, "I.. I trust you"

He picked her up and brought her to her bed, placing her down gently. He climbed on top of her, hovering over her with either of his arms at her sides. She looked into his crimson eyes, feeling entranced. They kissed again, this time a bit more passionately. He slowly moved his hand to undo the towel, but this time she let it happen. His hands roamed her chest, massaging her breasts gently. She let out a small moan into his mouth, opening it slightly. Their tongues started dancing into each other's mouths longingly, trying to taste each other.

He he broke the kiss, bringing a chain of saliva with him. She looked up at him still under his spell, covering herself a bit and looking away again. "It's.. It's been a while since that day" He took her face in his hands, "Jeanne, this time, it's different" Her eyes widened hearing him call her by her actual name again with softness in his voice. "Nobunaga.." "Jeanne", he took one of her hands in his own, "I will never betray you, even if you still hate me" Tears formed in her eyes, "N-Nobunaga, I could never hate you. I've been trying to tell you for so long. That I've fallen in love with you!" His eyes widened, feeling surprised. "Ranmaru.."

She placed a hand on his face, "When I first met you I didn't understand you, I wasn't sure. But, after spending so much time with you I realized that I've fallen for you. I can't help it. I know we had a rocky start, but I love you Nobunaga. I love you so m-" He placed a hand over her mouth gently, "Jeanne, I understand." She looked up at him blinking. He removed his hand, and took off his shirt gently making her turn red. He took her face in hands again, bringing his forehead against hers.

"I understand because, I've fallen for you too.."

She was surprised, tears going down her face, as he pressed his lips against hers again. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and pulled his bare chest against hers. Their body heat mixed, feeling themselves becoming lost in the moment once again. His hands traced her body, letting them explore every inch of it's beauty. She leaned back against the bed, moaning and letting him continue to explore. "N-Nobunaga" he was trailing kisses down her naval. He stopped to look at her again, moving back up. "Jeanne, I'm afraid this time will be a bit different."

She looked into his crimson eyes again and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently, "Whatever it is, I'm ready" He smiled and put his hand on hers, holding it against his cheek. "Then let me be honest and say, that I can't take it when you're laying there looking at me like that" Jeanne blushed lightly and smiled, "Then let me be honest and say, that I'm fine with that"

**(Lemon Starts Here)**

"It was- Ah you know the rest" They locked their lips together again into a kiss and rustling in the covers, trying to get them up. They got underneath after a while. Jeanne started to make an attempt at trying to take off his pants and boxers. They separated again, panting. "Anxious.. Are we?" "Hurry up and take them off" He blinked, looking surprised. Where did the innocent Jeanne go? "Are you okay?" She kissed him again, stroking him through his open pants. He groaned into the kiss, getting slightly more aroused.

She broke the kiss, stroking him still, "You've done so much for me, I want to return the favor" "J... Jeanne.. This isn't a matter of returning the favor.. This has nothing to do with that at all" "Baka, I know that" she slipped his hardened length out of his pants gently, stroking it. "I.. I wanted to do it because I love you" She moved down underneath him and gave it a shy lick, beginning to pleasure him. He had only felt this sensation once, so he gripped the covers moaning and letting her continue despite his efforts in trying to stop and reason with her.

Her mouth was fully over him, pleasuring his length. He was panting over her, trying to hold himself up with all his strength. "I want to make it up to him, because I love him. I know this is the right thing for me to do" "J.. Jeanne if you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold back" "I'm not stopping you" she placed her mouth over him again, continuing what she was doing. He gripped the sheets a bit more, letting her continue, feeling himself getting closer and closer to climax.

He gripped her head lightly, signing that he couldn't take it and released himself, moaning. Her eyes widened a bit, but she drank him, removing her mouth gently. He panted, trying to catch his breath. She moved back up looking up him innocently and wiping her mouth gently. He grabbed her and flipped them over so he was on top again, pulling her into another kiss. She tugged his pants off fully, throwing them to the floor, their bare skin touching under the blankets.

He moved down, caressing her thighs gently. She squealed, feeling him run his tongue over her gently. She placed a hand on his head, gripping his hair. "Nobunaga! Please! I.. I can't take it anymore!" He smirked slightly, and continued to play with her. He wanted to tease her more. She threw her head back again, whining. He continued using his tongue to please her, wanting to touch her and feel her. Jeanne moaned louder feeling herself getting closer, "Nobunaga please!" He removed his mouth feeling satisfied, licking his lips. She panted leaning her head back against the pillow.

He moved back up, running his tongue over one of her breasts. She shrieked again, feeling a tingle go down her spine. "No don't tease me again!" He put his mouth around it, sucking on it and rubbing the other one gently. "Nobunaga!" She was whining again, "Please, I can't take it anymore! No more teasing!" He smirked playfully, removing his mouth gently. Their gaze meeting once again, as they shared another passionate kiss. He kissed her neck, prodding her a bit. She squeaked, feeling him touch her a bit. "Please, don't hesitate anymore." He ran his tongue along her neck and entered her slowly, letting out a groan of pleasure. Jeanne shrieked and clutched onto him, it had been a long time since they had done this.

"Nobunaga" she whimpered. "Are you okay?" "F-Fine Please don't stop" He kissed her gently again, and began moving his hips into her. She let out her moans into his mouth, letting him continue. Their bodies intertwined, mixing body heat and exchanging exclamations of pleasure.

They broke the kiss panting and moaning each other's names, inching closer and closer to climax. They screamed each others names in ecstasy, releasing themselves finally. Nobu rolled off of Jeanne, panting. Jeanne panted and laid her head on him, trying to catch her breath.

"Jeanne.. Are you.. Okay?" She nodded into his chest, still panting. He stroked her hair gently, looking at her with a soft gaze. "Nobunaga" "hm?" "I love you" "Ah, and I you Ranmaru" He put his arm around her protectively, as she buried her face into his chest happily. He looked over at her one last time, and kissed her head. Something he had never done before. Jeanne's eyes opened again, her cheeks flushed. He laid back down gently and held her in his sleep. Jeanne looks at him, smiling to herself as she cuddling into him more and fell asleep as well.


	20. Final Exams

The day of final exams were approaching and everyone was in a panic. Everyone was preparing to study, except for Nobu. Jeanne pulled on his ear, looking at him with seriousness and of course some concern.

"What're you looking at?"

"You better study.."

"I don't study.."

"If you don't study you won't be able to graduate.."

"I don't have any plans for the future at the moment, so whats the point"

"Nobunaga!" she placed her hands on her hips. He put a pinky in his ear, ignoring her. She pouted and waved him off, "Fine then, don't study see if I care" Nobu gave a sigh and looked away, "Don't make it sound like I'm an idiot.." Jeanne had her back to him folding her arms and pouting.

Nobu grimaced and picked her up abruptly, earning a sudden shriek from Jeanne. "N-Nobunaga!" She was blushing madly. He smirked at her, obviously playing with her. "Put me down!" She struggled in his arms. Nobunaga let her struggle but didn't let go, watching with amusement. "She thinks she can escape, How cute" Jeanne stopped struggling and looked away, "I want you to graduate with me.." She looked up at him with sad eyes. He was taken aback, her mood had changed so quickly.

"Jeanne.." "Please try and study okay?" She stroked his chest with her index finger. "I'll play his game for a bit" She thought to herself. He looked at her and then looked away, "Don't you want to protect me Nobunaga?" She held his face gently, and leaned up to kiss him. "More than anything..." He leaned in for the kiss "What's gotten into her? She's.." Their lips were inches apart.

Jeanne took the chance to jump out of his arms, leaving him in a daze. He looked at her with surprise and annoyance, his face contorted and eyebrow twitching in frustration. She dusted herself off and started walking away, "None of that until you study" "Why you.." He muttered under his breath. Jeanne continued to walk away, feeling a bit proud for asserting herself. She giggled and smiled to herself, "Sorry Nobunaga but it's for your own good"

Nobunaga smirked to himself, "Oh Jeanne you will pay. You made a huge mistake by threatening with me that" He followed her, since his house was right near hers.

For the next two weeks, everyone poured over their books and notes from class. Nobunaga sat in his room scratching his head as he looked at his worst enemy, English. "This is so boring..." He lay down in his side, flipping through the book in annoyance. "Aniue" Nobunaga lifted his head, "Nobukatsu" the small boy placed down some snacks and something for him to drink. "Thanks" "I've never seen you study. It's kind of nice" he gave a sweet smile. "Nice?"

"Mm!"

"I see" he sat up and took one of the snacks, placing it in his mouth. "I'm sure Ranmaru chan will be really happy" Nobunaga started choking on the snack and drank down the drink. Nobukatsu cocked his head to the side blinking. "Nii sama?" Nobu wiped his mouth, catching his breath. "What does Ranmaru have to do with any of this?"

"Well aren't you two dating?"

Nobu looked away pouting somewhat like a child. "It's okay to like her. She's really nice"

"I don't like that-" he paused and sighed, "I do like her.." Nobukatsu smiled feeling happy for his brother, he let out a squeak of excitement and hugged him. "Nobukatsu stop Ichi might-"

"What's going on in here?"

"Too late.."

"Nee chan, nii sama admits he loves Ranmaru chan!"

"Hold on I didn't-"

Ichihime hugged onto him, both her and Nobukatsu snuggling him and feeling proud.

"Stop it! I didn't say anything!" He was blushing a bit. His phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked with both siblings still cuddling him. "Nobunaga. I love you" He smiled to himself and let his siblings continue smothering him.

After a while his siblings wandered away feeling happy. Nobunaga sighed, and laid on the floor on his back. He had studied enough and it was annoying him that he even was. So, he decided he would say fuck it and text Jeanne.

"Yo"

Jeanne looked at her phone and smiled as she opened it.

"Nobunaga" she smiled at her phone

"What're you doing?"

"I was studying ./. I hope you've been studying ;)"

"Never mind I'm leaving"

Jeanne pouted, "You're so mean.."

"If you just want to talk about studying then I'm not interested -_-"

"Fine then this conversation is over you jerk"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both their hands stopped moving.

"I have been studying.. You stubborn woman"

Jeanne's cheeks flushed a bit, "You have?"

"Yeah.."

"So you do care"

"And what of it? I just don't want you to be sad.."

Jeanne placed a hand over her heart. The man she had known for almost a year, had started to change right before her very eyes.

"You alive?"

"Baka don't even joke about that!"

"That's a yes"

"You've changed Nobunaga"

"Me change? LOL That's a good one.."

"But you have"

"Explain"

"You're a lot more mature, than you used to be. And, you're starting to show your soft side ^^"

Nobu stared at his phone. His soft side? Was that really okay for someone like him?

"Nobunaga?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

Both of them stopped typing, Nobu was feeling awkward.

"Have I really changed?"

"Yes, but I'll always love you for you Nobunaga"

Nobu smiled to himself lightly,

"Speaking of studying. If I pass my exams. You owe me"

Jeanne's face turned red, "I owe him? What does that m.." She stopped, realizing what he meant.

"You pervert!"

"Oh? How do you know that's what I meant?"

"I didn't say that I just"

"Your behavior a week ago says otherwise"

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

Nobu grimaced at his phone, "She doesn't remember..."

"Nobunaga what did I do?"

"Let's just say you enticed me to study"

"I would never do such a thing! How dare you!"

Nobu typed out what she said mimicking her, "Don't you want to protect me Nobunaga?"

"Stop it! I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did, and now I'm going to study because you made me a promise"

"Baka!" She was embarrassed.

Nobu smirked, he loved to mess with her. It was just too easy.

"Goodnight Jeanne"

"Don't you start with me!"

";)"

Jeanne threw her phone on the bed in frustration, her entire face was burning in embarrassment. Nobu laughed and put his phone down, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh Jeanne, You are something else"

The day of finals came, Nobu had stayed up late the night before and was out like a light. His alarm had gone off twice, and he hadn't woken up. Everyone was already starting to head to school and Jeanne was beginning to worry that he wouldn't show up. She took out her phone and dialed his number. His phone vibrated against his bed, as his hand slowly reached out from the covers, grabbing his phone and pulling it under the blankets to answer. "Hello?" he groaned. "BAKA WHERE ARE YOU?!" He moved his phone away from the ear in annoyance. "What the hell Jeanne…" "The finals are today! You're going yo be late!" Nobunaga's eyes widened as he threw off the blanket, and hurried out of bed. he had completely forgotten that the day of finals was today. He started scrambling to put on his clothes on and after finishing in a rush, he sprinted to school. "So what if I graduate.. then what? What am I going to do with my life.."

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide were worried that Nobu wouldn't show up for finals, but besides that, Hideyoshi and Mitsu had their minds on other things; Chacha and Ichihime. Hideyoshi still hadn't confessed that he wanted to get back with Chacha, his opportunity was slipping away quickly. He looked around for her, trying to spot her. Mitsuhide's eyes wandered around looking for any signs of Ichihime, but he saw nothing. There was nothing he could do for her anymore..

They both headed inside. Hideyoshi called to Jeanne to follow, but she shook her head and said she'd wait.

Jeanne started to get nervous as the minutes went by, waiting for Nobunaga to come. He promised he'd study and take it seriously, and yet he slept in.

She started to walk inside, hoping that maybe he would come. An arm grabbed her, running past. She shrieked and hit the figure. She opened her eyes and realized who it was. "Nobunaga" her eyes lit up, happy to see him.

He gave her an annoyed look from being hit,"Let's hurry"

"I'm the one who waited for you! I thought you wouldn't come.."

"There's no time for that! I'm here now!" He grabbed her hand and ran inside.

She followed him, blushing lightly. " And here I thought he wouldn't show up again" They ran inside to get to their classes, and sat down next to each other, ready to take their final exams.

**(After The Exams)**

Hideyoshi stretched as the final exams were over, "Ah man what a relief" Mitsuhide sighed putting his supplies away. He hadn't seen Ichihime all day, and it was beginning to frustrate him. Not because of her, but because of Caesar. Jeanne stretched too, feeling relieved and confident that she did well. Nobu was resting his head on his desk, he was exhausted. The English final had really killed him. He had studied for that one the most, and he hoped he wouldn't have to take it again. Nobukatsu and Himiko came in, finished with their finals as well. "Nii sama!" Nobunaga groaned, feeling his younger brother lean on him and hug him.

"Don't worry Nobukatsu, he's just"

"Mm it's okay Ranmaru chan I know he's not used to studying"

Jeanne smiled, watching Nobunaga rest, "He looks so tired. I wonder how hard he studied?" she thought to herself.

"Hideyoshi baka you better have studied!" Himiko was lecturing him.

Hideyoshi sighed, "Of course I studied! I don't want to be stuck here again!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then don't lecture me!"

They started their usual argument they always had.

"Minna san, I hope you did well on your exams" Ichihime came in with Chacha, Hatsu, and Gou. Caesar wasn't too far behind, looking at his phone. She noticed Mitsuhide and blushed lightly trying to be nice. Mitsuhide looked at her worryingly before Caesar came up from behind and putting his arm around her. He saw Mitsuhide, hoping he'd back off since Ichihime was his.

Mitsuhide looked outside, ignoring the two love birds. He had lost, so what else was new. She had chosen Caesar over him, but there was nothing he could do. Ichihime felt bad for Mitsuhide, she wished things had been better between them, but this was the way things were.

After a while, everyone started grabbing their bags and started to leave the school. They would find out their results once the weekend was over.

Hideyoshi and Mitsu waved at Nobu as they went their separate ways.

"So?"

"So what Mitsu?"

"How'd it go with Chacha?"

"Well I was able to find her right before the exams started"

"And?"

"She said yes.."

"You don't seem so thrilled. I thought you wanted that?"

"I don't want to screw up"

"Hideyoshi.. You won't. Just do your best okay?"

"Mitsu.."

"I'll be rooting for you."

"You're still upset about Ichihime sama aren't you?"

"There's nothing I can do now. I'll have to move on and continue with my studies. He's a better choice for her.."

Hideyoshi put a hand on his shoulder, he could tell he was grieving, but he didn't say another word knowing it would make things worse as they continued to walk. "Don't worry about it Hideyoshi, the right person will come al-" "Mitsuhide sama" Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi stopped and turned to see Hatsu standing there. Hideyoshi smiled to himself and went his own way, leaving the two alone.

"Hatsu"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, is there something wrong?"

"No I just, wanted to tell you something"

Mitsuhide waited patiently, giving his hair another slight brush off of his shoulder.

"I've been admiring you for a really long time now, and I just hope that you can accept my feelings" she shuffled a bit nervously, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Mitsuhide's eyes widened, Someone had liked him all this time? Why hadn't he noticed. Then he remembered Ichihime. He dropped his bag and embraced Hatsu suddenly, feeling a sense of comfort just by holding her. She let out a squeak, blushing madly.

"M-Mitsuhide sama"

"Forgive me Hatsu.."

"But, You didn't do anything wrong"

"I was blinded by my selfishness.."

"It's okay."

"Hatsu.." Hatsu placed her arms around him and hugged onto him, knowing that he was grieving the loss of his first love.

Mitsuhide rested in her shoulder, letting his tears fall. He didn't like crying in front of people, but Hatsu had always been kind to him.

She lifted his face gently, wiping his tears "May I walk with you?"

Mitsuhide smiled softly, nodding as they started walking home together. "Thank you Hatsu"

Nobu and Jeanne were walking back, going towards her apartment. He wanted to make sure she got home safely.

"Thank you for walking me home"

"Ah"

"Did you do okay?"

"Ah"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Ah"

"Nobunaga!" She pouted

"What? I'm telling you what I feel.."

She huffed and looked away. He sighed, "I did the best I could do."

"You could've just said that"

"Sometimes I can't word my feelings properly. You should know that by now"

Jeanne sighed and leaned on him as they walked. Nobunaga smirked a bit, "Which reminds me" "Hm?" "I thought we made a deal" Jeanne turned red knowing what he was implying, "You're such a pervert!" "I won't force you" Jeanne was surprised, he really had changed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "You're just a really nice guy" "Well I.." She snuggled into his arm holding onto it. "You've come a long way Nobunaga" "Mm.." He was blushing because her breasts were pressed against his arm. "I'm only nice to you because I like you" She giggled and nodded, "Sure. You're just a big softie underneath and you know it"He rubbed the back of his head looking over at her as they continued to walk to her apartment.


	21. Melody & The Proposal

Jeanne and Nobu started walking to his house, it was summer break and they could do what they wanted.

"Nobunaga?"

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do in the future?"

"In the future?"

"Your career"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to teach English to younger children" Nobu grimaced at the word English. "What're you making that face for?" "I hate English" Jeanne giggled and patted his shoulder, "You studied though and I'm proud of you" Nobu sighed, "To answer your question, I want to be a musician"

"So I was right. You do play the guitar. You've never shown me"

"I didn't think you'd be interested, that's why I never playing in front of you" He opened the door to his house, Ichihime was with Caesar and Nobukatsu was with Himiko so it was just them. Jeanne went inside, and Nobunaga closed the door.

"It's been a while since I've been here"

"Ah" He started walking up the stairs to his room with Jeanne following behind. He opened the door and let Jeanne go in first. Even though they had been dating, he had never shown her his room. It was quite messy, but nothing too bad.

She went over to his pile of dirty clothes and picked them up. "What're you doing?"

"I'm putting them away"

"You don't have to do that.."

She walked past him towards a basket and put them inside neatly. He watched her start to clean up a bit, despite him telling her she didn't have to. His mind started to wander.

"Welcome home" she smiled sweetly with her hair up and wearing and only an apron. His nose started to bleed a bit, but he quickly put his hand over it. "Nobunaga?" He averted his gaze, wiping the blood away. She blinked and cocked her head to the side, "Are you okay?" "Fine" She giggled and went back to putting the remainder of the stuff away gently.

After a while she sat on his bed letting out a sigh of relief. He watched her lay down and went to get the game controllers so they could play. He handed her one and turned on the game and they began to play the game based off the movie they had seen long ago.

"I wonder if they'll make a sequel?" Jeanne was pressing buttons as both of them walked as characters through out the RPG. "If they did, that would be amazing" he was pressing buttons also.

"No Ranmaru don't go that way!"

"I was following you!"

"No you weren't!"

They started pushing each other playfully, beginning to lose focus. They were having too much fun.

"Nobunaga!" She shrieked and they toppled over. She looked up at him blushing madly as he hovered over her. He moved her hair out of her eyes gently, making her turn even more red. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him, not wanting him to let go. They broke the kiss gently, looking into each other's eyes with soft gazes.

"What was.. that for?"

"I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

Jeanne's eyes widened a bit, she never expected him to say that. "What? Is that wrong to say? Fine I'll get off"

"No!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into another kiss. He smiled lightly into the kiss, letting her grip his shirt. "I knew that'd work" Jeanne snuggled into him, smelling him lightly.

He stroked her hair laughing lightly. "You always do that"

"I can't help it. You smell really good"

He placed a hand on the back of her head letting her rest in his chest.

"Oh that's right?" he sat up gently.

"Hm?"

Nobunaga got up and went to get his guitar, placing the strap over his shoulder, sitting down on the floor again and crossing his legs.

"You're going to play?"

"Ah"

Jeanne watched him strum the acoustic guitar gently, looking at how calm he was. He began to play a song that seemed really rough at first, but then began to slow down and become more calming. He was in his own world when he played his guitar.

When he finished, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Nobunaga. That was.."

"I wrote it about you.."

Jeanne's cheeks flushed, "A-About me?"

He nodded and got up to put the guitar away.

"But what does it say?"

"How we first met, and where we are now" he said as he sat down in front of her again.

Jeanne hugged onto him, tears forming. "You really are a sweetheart underneath. I knew it all along"

He held her, and stroked her hair. "I feel so calm when I'm with her. What will happen when we graduate.." He thought to himself. He took one of her hands into both of his and looked into her eyes. "Nobunaga?"

"Listen.. Are you.. going to a university when you graduate?"

"I'm not really sure. I haven't researched any in Japan"

"So you plan to stay here?"

"Where else would I go?"

He paused, not knowing what to say.

She leaned her head to one side seeming confused by the question.

"If.. That were the case.. and we both graduate without fail.."

"I.. I don't understand"

"Let me finish.."

Jeanne stopped and waited patiently for him to tell her.

"This is.. going to sound really stupid.."

"Please tell me"

Nobu rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Nobunaga, please.."

"Don't make this difficult for me! I'm trying to ask you if you want to marry me!"

Jeanne's eyes widened, blush going across her face and tears forming in her eyes. Nobu was taken aback by the tears, was this a bad idea? "N.. Nobunaga" her voice was shaking as the tears began to fall. "I didn't mean now! I meant the future!"

"I know, but I never expected you to ask" she wiped her eyes continuously. He placed a hand on her face, "Jeanne, Don't let it bother you too much. It was a stupid question. We've know each other for almost a year, you don't have to think about this.."

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"I accept"

Nobu's eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to say yes. "You're serious.."

"Don't say that! Of course I'm serious you jerk!"

Nobunaga stood up, taking her with him and began laughing. "Nobunaga! Put me down!" He twirled her around, continuing to laugh. "N-Nobunaga!" She shrieked. He stopped and looked at her, still holding her, "Imagine that. Me, finding someone to marry"

Jeanne smiled gently and fell onto him, hugging him again. Both of them were laughing. Jeanne smiled to herself as they kissed again, "Nobunaga, you're my only fate"

Himiko and Nobukatsu continued to date, still going through their now new further years of high school.

Caesar went back to Rome to major in theater and drama, and although he was gone, Ichihime still waited for him while finishing high school. He would come home every time he had a break to see her.

Hideyoshi became a well renowned mechanic, while Chacha was his assistant. They were really happy together and eventually got married themselves. They had two children.

Mitsuhide became a great businessman, Hatsu was his secretary. Their relationship had continued to grow, and eventually they had fallen in love. They too eventually got married.

Nobunaga and Jeanne eventually did graduate ,and they eventually began living together along with Ichi and Nobukatsu until they could find a house of their own. Nobunaga became a famous rock musician, and Jeanne decided to become a housewife. They had one baby girl named Chiyako. They eventually got married, and Nobu gave up his gang life reputation to take care of his family.

**(Thanks for sticking with me, those who were around when I started posting this story and those who had just started reading it. Hope you enjoyed it! I have another Nobunaga/Jeanne fanfiction in the works, so stick around if ya want to. It'll take some time though. Again thanks for being patient and staying with me.)**


End file.
